Mission Complicated
by divergentFREAK24
Summary: Tris has a load of complications going on. She is a secret agent and when she was 15, her father was murdered. Tris' goal is to find her father's murder but under ONE condition. Yep, She goes to HIGHSCHOOL! Join Tris as she meets old friends, goes on little missions and meets the school's heart throb, Four. Tris is the hot chick yet she thinks the opposite. Read? Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

_My knife soared through the air and hit the target with a satisfying *THUD* on the target._

_"Bulls eye Tris!" Beamed my Father, Andrew Prior, a secret Agent_

_I grabbed another knife when suddenly someone was clapping behind us. Reluctantly, I turned around to be met with a man wearing all black and a mask._

_"Nice one Tris! I see why the people here call you a PRODIGY"_

_My heart skipped a beat, HOW does he know me? " What are you doing here?!" Hissed my father immediately gripping one of the knives from the table_

_" Oh nothing" replied the man while stepping closer. "Just came to get a task done. Which is.."_

_Before I could even react, the man whipped out a gun and shot my father. I screamed and lunged at the man quickly smacking his jaw with my knuckles. They burned but I ignored the feeling and whipped around to grab the knife my father had been grabbing. Before I could turn around, my head was jolted to the right making a sudden urge of pain surge through the side of my face. My vision blurred but I still made out the figure running out of the door._

_Still gripping the knife, I positioned myself_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_The knife pierced through the air but only caught the man's sleeve_

_§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I Jolted out of this bed in a cold sweat. Yep. Ever since my father died, I've been having nightmares of my father's death once in a while. Looks like today was one of those days.

I'm Tris Prior.

A secret agent. My goal is to find out who murdered my father.

I've trained so hard ever since he was shot. My nickname at the HQ is Six because that day, I broke 6 punching bags out of their chains.

I had an agreement with my mom..If I wanted to look for dad's murder, I gotta go to HIGHSCHOOL.

I know. I cannot even..

Anyway, when my father was shot, we had gotten a raise so we Are.. Rich I guess..

We have a HUGE house.. I mean, I've got my OWN FLOOR! My favorite room is the Training room.. Type in a password, free access to weapons, gym,throwing targets, etc

Suddenly, I'm being shoved on the floor. I look up to see a grinning Caleb. I roll my eyes and scowl but can't keep that smirk off my face that makes its way there.

Caleb lifts me off the floor and engulfs me in a hug.. he's known of my nightmares so he always comforts me. WE ARE INSEPARABLE! Best friends

"Get ready ready readyyyyy!" Sings Caleb in some stupid opera voice. I laugh and he fixes his blue shirt. He salutes me and leaves to walk out the door.

"You have an hour!" Calls Caleb over his shoulder and the he shuts the door

The high school that we're attending to Divergent High, is real weird. You have a survey with random personality questions and such, and then you get placed in a sector of the school.. there are 5 "Factions" or whatever they're called and you have a certain dress code color.

Amity, the happy and kind ones, they wear red and yellow

Candor, the truthful ones, who wear white

Abnegation, the selfless ones who wear grey

Erudite, the intelligent ones who wear blue (my brother)

And finally, Dauntless, the awesome,athletic,brave ones who wear black.. THAT'S ME!

I slip on some black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, a leather jacket that stops an inch under my chest but has long sleeves and some combat boots that are below my knees. I apply some light eyeliner and nothing else.

I look at my self in the mirror examining myself. EVERYONE says I'm beautiful

But... HOW?

My nose is too long, my height is shorter than most girls, my eyes are a dull blue/grey, and my curves are smaller than what they should ATLEAST be.

I probably only like my hair which is a golden blond from my mother, I have side swept bangs and my hair is straight and silky but when you reach the end of my waist, my hair slightly curls. I sigh and quickly grab my bag and slide down the railing on the stairs.

"Hey mom!" I call cheerily

"Hey sweety! Get some breakfast and then go to school!" Replies my mom

I quickly peck her check, eat a chocolate chip muffin and walk to the front door.

I grab some keys and strap a knife to the inside of my jeans. WHAT?! I'm a secret agent for gods sake!

I make my way over to my black mustang quickly fist pumping Caleb on the way there. When I enter, I turn on the radio and " Applause by Lady Gaga" comes on.

I sing along with the lyrics and drive in the school's gateway finally.

As soon as I catch a glimpse of the school, my breath falters, ITS H-U-G-E! I quickly park and open the door of my car. I see the parking lot staring at me with their jaws dropped so to show my confidence, I smirk and casually walk to the school until I realize I still have time. I lean against the brick wall and close my eyes.

"SHUT UP YOU PANSYCAKE!" Yells someone

Pansycake?

PANSYCAKE!

My eyes snap open and widen in realization. URIAH?! He is my BEST FRIEND along with his brother Zeke. We met in the HQ and were practically inspearable ever since.. All four of us, Zeke,URI,Caleb,and me.

I quickly get up from my spot and walk over to the voice until I spot Uriah talking with a boy and 2 girls. I quickly sprint and jump on Uriah swiftly wrapping my legs around his waist so I don't fall. He catches me but I can tell he doesn't know who I am. I kiss his cheek and jump off him yelling,

"SURPRISE URI!"

Uriah looks at me and his confused look turns into a a huge smile.

"Trissy!" He yells

He picks me up and spins me. When he sets me down we both grin

"Long Time No SPY" he says.

We both burst out in laughter from the "inside joke"

"Sorry guys" apologizes Uriah suddenly " Your probably like who the hell is THAT?"

I laugh and then Uri continues.. "THIS is Tris My BEST FRIEND A.K.A Practically SISTER"

I wave at his friends and they smile In return.

"And this Tris, is Will , Christina, and Marlene." Introduces Uriah.

"WE'RE GONNA BE BESTIES!" Squeals Christina

Marlene grins a cheeky grin and I smile back. I turn to Uriah

"Hey, where's Zeke? I wanna surprise him as well"

Uriah pretends to ponder a moment. Then replies by pointing at a Field and saying "THERE!"

I nod my head and begin to walk in that direction. Like 30 seconds later, I spot Zeke talking to some boy and a girl. I decide to take a different approach and take a few steps back. Then, I'm sprinting across the field so fast that I'm so close to Zeke in seconds.

"ZEKEY BEAR!" I scream and then I tackle him to the ground. I peck his cheek and jump off him before he punches Me in the face.

Zeke quickly stands looking angry but as soon as he spots me, his eyes widen and he's yelling

" TRISSY POO" while engulfing me in a big hug. (See why his nicknames is Zekey Bear?)

He kisses my check and then sets me down. He turns to his friends grinning and introduces me

"This here is my BEST FRIEND Tris or sister you can call it because we have known each other since little kids"

"And this is my girlfriend Shauna" he says talking to me again. I wiggle my eyebrows and he blushes " And this here is Four"

I furrow my eyebrows. My nickname is Six so he probably has some story behind his name like me

"Four?" I ask "Like, the number?"

"Yeah," he suddenly snaps "Got a problem"

I smirk and reply "I was ACTUALLY gonna ask about the AMAZING story behind your nickname but looks like SOMEONE ain't i n the mood"

Our eyes meet and his eyes soften. Suddenly, I realize how handsome he is. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip, long eyelashes, dark brown hair, So dark that you could mistaken it as black and SUCH vibrant ocean eyes.

Suddenly he breaks our gaze and says that he'll go inside. He walks away and I turn to Zeke asking,

"Is he always like this? " Zeke shakes his head out of ..Shock? And replies

"Umm.. kinda.. I mean, he's always being pestered by girls so I'm surprised he didn't bash your face"

My eyes widen and I glare at Zeke. " You would NOT let him do that.. Right?"

"Of course!Of course!" He quickly yells defensively

I roll my eyes and quickly run inside to retrieve my schedule.

"Name?" Asks the woman behind the desk.

"Beatrice Prior" I reply "but please call me Tris!"

"Alrighty Tris, here ya go" She says

I grab my sheet and don't even bother looking at my classes. Just my locker number, Combination, and first class, Music by Tori Wu

I furrow my eyebrows.. Tori Wu... OMG! I scream mentally. She's a tattoo arts it in the HQ! My fingertips lightly skim over the are where my tattoo of flames are. On my Shoulder. Uriah's is behind his ear while Zeke's and Caleb's are on their shoulder as well.

As I walk to my first class, all I can't think is

This is gonna be one HELLA of a complicated year

**A/N - SOO WHAT DID YA GUYZ THINK?! IS IT GOOD?! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO BEAR WITH ME IF ITS TERRIBLE..SUGGESTIONS? REVIEW PLEEEEASE? **

**OK, bye bye for now lovelies!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if some of the words are like, "the" instead of "then" but I'm writing this on the iPad and my fingers are getting tired of having to press like the SAME thing 10 million times.. yeah call me lazy, I know..**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOUR POV. (Omg like holy shit)**

BEEP BEEP BEE-

I jolt out of bed and smack the alarm but then wish I hadn't. The sudden movement sends a big wave of pain in my back

I grit my teeth so hard that I'm afraid it'll break because of my fear of my father hearing me scream.

I slowly reach under my bed and grab a jar oh healing cream. I slowly apply it to my back and can't help but sigh at the coolness of the cream making my pain subside from my lashings I had gotten last night.

Yep. Lashings

As in the marks and pain you get from a belt

My father, (well, more like an EXCUSE of a father) , the freaking MAYOR

ABUSES his son

Don't. Just DO NOT give me pity. That's why I don't tell anyone.

Looooooong story short, my mom died, my father drank and beat me with his belt and sometimes his hands, blaming me,that I was the cause of her death

I sighed and glanced at the clock, 6:30 a.m.

School starts at 7:30 a.m. so I've got an hour

I quickly run into the shower and make sure it'S COLD so my back feels numb.

10 minutes later, I towel dry my hair and slip on a tight yet comfortable black shirt with some black shorts.

Black? Dauntless.

I slip on a black hoodie and some black and white converse.

I grab my keys to my car and my phone. I'm pretty sure I would've never gotten a car but then, every one would kinda get suspicious.

I slowly walk out of my room and tiptoe down the stairs fear in what type of Marcus I was about to see

The drunk

Or

The sober

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I see him talking quietly on the phone. As soon as he spots me, he hangs up and

Tosses

Me

A

Pop tart

I catch it surprised that he gave me BREAKFAST but I'm sure hella not gonna argue.

He glares at me and then leaves the room probably to resume his "call"

I hop into my Ferrari and drive to school while eating the chocolate fudge marshmallow pop tart. I finish as soon as I drive into the parking lot of the school.

I park and groan. As soon as I step out, there's a swarm of sluts

"Four! Go out with me!"

"Four! Do you like my shirt?"

"I know you want me!"

"Four! Be my boyfriend?!"

I just about manage to brush them all away finally.

I make my over to the field where our hang out is and already spot Zeke and Shauna in an INTENSE conversation at the moment.

"Hey Zeke!Shauna!" suddenly, I realize, if they don't turn around, I'll look like an idiot talking to the trees.

Thankfully,Zeke turns around, "Four My man!"

Shauna just smiles and nods her head a little

They continue their conversation I just tune them out

They are so involved in the conversation that they don't notice the parking lot suddenly silence.

I look over and see a black mustang pull up and park right next to my car. The drover hops out of the car and then my jaw drops.

There, stands a beautiful girl with ligit golden,blond,silky hair. I notice her smirk and then she walks to the front of the school

She casually leans against the brick wall and closes her eyes.

Her hair flows slightly with the breeze and her face glows with pure white and innocence.

Suddenly, her eyes snap open and she's walking to her right, I follow her gaze and notice she's headed for Uriah, Will, Christina,and Marlene.

Then, she's running over to Uriah and she jumps on him and kisses his cheek while yelling "SURPRISE URI!"

My blood simmers

Uriah turns around and realizes who it is. "TRISSY" he yells back and then he's spinning around and he kisses the tip of her nose

I get a twisty feeling in my gut

They both grin and talk a bit. Then Uriah points In our direction. She smiles and heads our direction. 10 seconds later she's on full sprint mode

When she's about 10 feet away she yells "ZEKEY BEAR!"

Just as Zeke turns around confused, she tackles home to the ground, she pecks his cheek and the jumps off of him

Zeke gets up looking angry but as soon as be sees her, he engulfs her into a hug yelling

"TRISSY POOOOOO!"

Then he kisses her forehead and I feel my blood boil and my stomach churn

They both talk but the only thing I hear is her name,

~~Tris~~

A unique name

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when she says

"Four? Like, the number?"

I snap at her "Yeah, Got a problem with it?"

**Well CRAP**

**I mentally cringe..my stupid personality sometimes**

She smirks "ACTUALLY, I was gonna ask about the AMAZING story behind your name but looks like SOMEONE ain't in the mood"

Our eyes meet and I immediately get lost into them

Her eyes are like the sky before a storm yet it still somehow sunny

My eyes soften as I realize that she was never intimidated by my snapping at her and she forgave me

My gaze begins to wander to her lips and I immediately break eye contact thinking that I might do something stupid or embarrassing.

I mumble something about going inside and quickly leave to get my schedule. 5 minutes later, the bell rings signaling all students to head off to their classes

I glance at my first period class and smirk.

Music taught by Tori Wu

3 words... BEST. TEACHER. EVER

The first thing I spot when I enter the classroom is Tris sitting by the window completely relaxed and comfortable.

Her feet are propped up on her desk and the tips of her shoes are touching Will's shoulders who sit in front of her clearly not caring about her feet.

Christina is seated next to Will sneaking glances at him.

Suddenly, I'm rolling my eyes as a bunch of girls crowd around me trying to get me to sit next to them. I bush my way through but as soon as I get a clear path, I'm being swarmed by girls throwing themselves at me again. There is a gap and I see Will whisper something in Tris' ear while Christina nods mischievously. Tris the smirks and nods accepting whatever they told her

She gets up and climbs onto her desk, when she stands up Will places a hand on one of her feet for her to keep her balance.

Tris takes a deep breath and then yells

" HEY YOU FREAKIN SLUTS! MOVE SO THAT THE POOR FOUR CAN SIT!CLEARLY,HES NOT INTERESTED SO BACK OFF!

Satisfied, she does a fancy curtsy and resumes her current position.

Molly, the leader of the group, is FUMING

"Who do you-" She is cut off by Tori walking in the door and slamming it shut.

Molly huffs and walks to the back, her 'slutty group following closely behind.

I slip into the seat next to Tris and whisper a thanks

She smirks "No prob Number Boy" she says without turning her head.

I grin

"OKAY CLASS! " says Tori's booming voice " LETS GET STARTED! I WILL CALL YOUR NAME, INTRODUCE YOUR SELF AND SAY 1 FACT ABOUT YOU"

Tori lowers her voice to indoor, normal use, she grabs her attendance sheet

"Be-"

Tris quickly cuts her off, "I go by Tris"

Tori nods her head

Tris dramatically clears her throat earning a few snickers

"Well, my name is Tris Prior and DONT YOU DARE MESS WITH ME! annnnnd...yeah..that is about it, the rest of me remains a mystery"

Tori and Tris suddenly have a quick conversation with their eyes..

How do they know each other?

"Four?"

I stand up, "My name is Four and yeah... ." I trailed off

I hear a snort and see Will , Christina , AND Tris stifling a laugh at my fail of an introduction.

Tori continues but I busy myself with Tris' face.

She's so beautiful yet she doesn't realize it

She's got such a perfect body yet she doesn't flash a load of skin and

She her face is so our and beautiful that she doesn't even NEED makeup

"NUMBER BOYYYYYYYY?" yells Tris looking concerned

"Hmmmm?" I mumble trying to get the blur out of my eyes.

Tris huffs "I SAID can you be my sing partner? Will is with Christina... What a chicken, he didn't ask her out though its soooo obvious"

"Sure" I reply blankly even though I'm elated on the inside

"Good cause I already picked the song, 'Counting Stars by ONE REPUBLIC' since its good yet easy.."

I nod in agreement and we practice, 30 minutes later, its our turn to play.

Tris slides Into the piano seat while I grab a guitar and sit next to her

We both close are eyes

1...2...3

Me:

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

Tris :  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Me:

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

Tris:

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing

Me:

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Tris:  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

BOTH:  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Tris:  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Me:  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Tris:  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

BOTH:  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Tris:  
Oh, oh, oh.

BOTH:  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Tris:  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

BOTH:  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

x1 me x2 Tris x3 both x4 both  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Tris presses the last key on the piano while a strum the guitar one last time.

When we finish, I see almost everyone with tears and phones with then except Molly's group who seems to be glaring at Tris

I look over at Tris who is blushing and looking down but grinning. I lift her chin up and we both grin at each other

Breathing heavily.. then the bell rings and the only thing I can think about is Lunch where I can see her again


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Mwahaha this is where things get interesting. Bad-Ass Tris and some ACTION finally!**

**This is where the plot TWISTS**

**Enjoy and I beg you PLZ REVIEW! I love your encouragements**

**-divergentFREAK24**

**TRIS POV**

I followed Uriah as he directed me to the lunch room slightly panting from the running I did in Gym.

Yep, I tried out for Track

I just LOVE running, when I run, I get lost into the world and I love that burning sensation it creates.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when someone suddenly throws me over their shoulder.

I squeal and peek back just enough to make out a flaming tattoo behind someones ear.

"URIAH PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed loudly since we were still in the hallways but they were empty

Uriah stopped "How abouuut...No" and then continued carrying me.

I growled but he didn't let go. Suddenly we were entering the cafeteria and I got an idea.

"Uri, if you don't put me down, I'll have No other option but to say you-know-what to everyone here!" I hissed.

He pondered a moment. "Still a No Trissy, sorry."

I smiled evilly. "You asked for it Hun"

I breathed in a Huge gush of air and then shouted as loud as I could, still propped up on Uri's shoulder.

"URIAH PEDRAD IS THE HUGEST PANSYCAKE I KNOWWWWW!" I Screamed with all my might.

I gasped as I Uriah suddenly dropped me out of shock while the cafeteria burst out laughing.

I landed with an "oomph" and looked up to see that Zeke had caught me.

Hey placed me on the seat next to him and I hugged him

"Oh THANK YOU my savior! For that, you earn a hug and a dollar!" I side hugged him and the reached in my wallet, grabbed a dollar, and handed it to him.

Zeke smirked and Uriah plopped down next to me.

"I kissed his cheek,"sorry, but now you know not to mess with me"

Uriah nodded his head still sulking. Guilt shredded through me so I hugged him

"Sorry okay?! Quit making me guilty!" I yelled exasperated.

Uriah sat up straighter smirking,"I forgive you pansycake" and then pecked my cheek.

Our table burst out laughing except two people. A girl with a half shaved head and Four, who was for some reason, glaring at his tray.

"Who's this?" Snapped the girl with a shaved head.

"Now,now Lynn! Be nice! She is literally my sister!"

I smirked. "I think you're my favorite Lynn" I say

"How so?" Says Lynn clearly not interested

Uriah and Zeke laughed. "Lynn? Your FAVORITE?" asked Zeke.

I grinned evilly, "That's cuz we both can be intimidating whenever we want."

Lynn looked at me confused while Uriah and Zeke immediately cut their laughing short as they realized what I was about to do.

I grabbed 3 knifes from everyone's trays and stood up.

"Hey look! The new kid is trying to look cool with her POWERFUL plastic knives!" Yelled some random boy.

"Oh SHIT!" Uriah whisper yelled as I sent a glare towards him

"Is that so?" I asked " If you're not scared, do me a favor and stand over there" I demanded while pointing to the wall

By now the whole cafeteria has silenced and everyone is listening.

"Don't do it!" Whisper yelled Zeke to me AND the boy but neither of us backed down.

He stood confidently leaning on the wall and I smirked.

"Do me a favor and don't flinch" I say and then I send a knife flying right above his head.

His face turns from cocky to shocked and I hear some gasps from behind me.

I position myself and send another one flying in between the gap from his arm and waist.

I look for a target on his body intending on giving him a mark to remember not to mess with me. His ear,the tastes healing muscle.

Aim

Inhale.

Exhale.

I send the knife flying, piercing through the air and it lands nicking his ear so small, you could barely see it

"What's your name?" I ask quietly

"D-Drew" he manages to stutter out.

"Well DREW" I hiss with all my venom which is A LOT "I suggest you don't mess with me, now leave before I throw a knife somewhere NOT so speed recovering.

He nods his head and practically sprints out of the cafeteria.

I smirk and make my way causally to my lunch table to be greeted by everyone with their jaws dropped except Uriah, Zeke, and Lynn who appears to be smirking. I sit down and everyone snaps out of their shock.

Lynn leans forward.

"Wow. Well Tris, looks like you're my favorite now too"

I chuckle and we fist pump.

Uriah whistles "Never thought I would live to see the day that Lynn isnt mean to someone."

Lynn glares at him and he puts his hands up in mock defense.

"How did you learn to do that?!" Squeals Christina to me.

I immediately tense up suddenly remembering my father. Zeke notices my hesitation and covers up for me

"We went and learned when we were younger. My uncle took us"

Everyone nods their head and Uriah quickly squeezes my hand from under the table.

We talk for a while me occasionally joining in. Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate. I whip it out and look at it. A text

I move my phone under the table and see that Zeke and Uriah got a text as well and are copying my action. I open the text.

**_Hey Six, this is Max. Sorry, I am aware of the fact that you are in school but you guys are needed in the HQ so come now!_**

I look up and meet Uriah and Zeke's eyes. We all nod a bit

Now, how do we get out?

We all have a battle with our eyes on who should do the distraction.

I sigh quietly and roll my eyes as Zeke and Uriah both look at me smirking.

I think.. bathroom? No, they'll expect me to come back... MIGRAINE!

I shut my eyes, droop my head a bit, make a pained expression and squeeze my head.

"Are you okay Tris?" Asks Marlene who thankfully noticed my acting.

I shake my head still in my act and make my voice pained

"My head. Hurts like hell" I hiss in pain to make it believable.

Uriah jumps in the act. "Oh shit! Remember Zeke? Tris' mom asked that if she got a head ache, we should take her home?

Zeke fakes an 'OMG shit!' Face and nods his head. "Oh yeah! Let's goo!"

Zeke helps me up and I hiss in pain even though it doesn't hurt at all.

Uriah trails behind. SURPRISINGLY, no one further questions. When we make it out the door, we burst out laughing.

"You, are a very good actress" says Zeke in a Med evil accent.

"Why thank you SIR, you weren't so bad your self" I say mocking his accent

Uriah tells us to hurry up and we run to my car.

I hop into the drivers seat while Zeke and Uriah fight over the Passengers seat.

Uriah wins.

"Hey honey, drive me home so we can eat!" Says Uriah

I pull out of the school and Zeke and I laugh.

As soon as I drive to the HQ we all hop out and run into the meeting room where you're supposed to go whenever you're summoned.

I see Caleb already there and I hug him while he fist pumps Uriah and Zeke.

"I assume you're wondering why you're here?" Says Max who is now standing in front of us.

I roll my eyes "No shit Sherlock!"

We snicker and Max rolls his eyes

"Its about you're father" Max says to me

We immediately quit laughing and become serious.

"Thank you" says Max "Anyway, we haven't exactly found WHO murdered your father but what we DO know is that there is a conspiracy and we just so happen to know a member within it"

We nod our heads encouraging him to proceed.

He nods and continues. "Before we could do anything, I just need you to steal a file"

He moves towards his laptop and shows us a picture of what the file looks like.

Its black and blue with an Insignia on it

An eye

My vision blurs

_FLASHBACK_

_I Inhaled,exhaled and threw the knife but only got the man's sleeve._

_The good news? My first evidence. The knife had caught the part of the sleeve where his insignia was stitched._

_An eye_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I snapped back into reality and listened to Max again

"Here's is a picture of our suspect, Marcus Eaton"

We turn to the picture and we are all suddenly talking putting the pieces together

"He's the mayor!" I yell

"That was dad's boss!" says Caleb

"Hey! Remember when we were small and hanging out at your house? He came over for DINNER!" Yells Uriah

Zeke studies the picture and then pipes in, "He has a son!"

We all stare at Max who is looking at us proudly

"Okay, Marcus Eaton is Yes, the mayor, his wife Evelyn Eaton died so he became evil and joined the conspiracy like, 10 years ago. It is believed to be reported that he abuses his son ever since Evelyn died but, that's a different story. Anyway, when you steal the file, kidnap his son. We need to recruit him because he can help in this Case a lot. He knows NOTHING of what his father does so he will be able to help us"

We all nod letting the information sink into our brain.

"You guys start your mission after school ends. Here's a picture of his son, Tobias Eaton."

He displays a picture and we all gasp

There, stands a boy with brown hair and vibrant blue ocean eyes.

_Four._

**FOUR POV**

I cant help but feel jealous as Zeke and Uriah take Tris away.

Part of me yearned for it to be ME taking Tris home but I just pulled the thought away and sighed

Luckily, no one on the table was looking at me considering their intense conversation.

Someone plopped down across from me and I see Lauren, one of my good friends.

**A/N As you recall, in the book Divergent, Lauren isn't evil, she's a friend**

"Hey Four!" She says smiling a bit.

"Hmm?" I say still thinking about Tris

"Man, you've fallen for her HARD!" says Lauren while whistling.

My eyes widen and i stare up at her about to protest

"STOP FOUR! She says sternly, Don't you dare deny! You freaking look THE OTHER DIRECTION when a girl walks up to you but when Tris does, you're staring at her for the longest time anyone could imagine! You know it so don't protest with me! I mean, you love everything about her! You love her cuz she's an angel yet an intimidating devil! She's drop dead GORGEOUS yet she doesn't think so and she doesn't throw herself at you like all sluts do. She will sacrifice herself for her friends and she is so passionate and nice towards the people she loves! You two are PERFECT for each other! Just keep it natural!"

I stare at Lauren with astonishment, embarrassment and shock

"i never thought of you as an intimate person Lauren" I mumble

She smirks, " I have my observations"

I smile sheepishly and then the bell rings.

The day blurs by and all I can think about is Tris.

I drive home and walk inside quickly running upstairs.

I do my homework and finish after what seems like hours but is only 20 minutes.

I sigh, run a hand through my hair and look outside.

My eyes wander off to Tris again.

Suddenly, the door bell rings and I hear Marcus' footsteps walking over to the door.

I hear the door open and Marcus put on his stupid _NICE_ voice "Can I help-"

I hear Marcus suddenly yell in pain.

I quickly get up and hear at least 4 people talking at once

"I injected him with the memory serum! Grab him!" I hear shuffling

"Adjust him in a sleeping position!" I hear a thud

"Why did you drop him!"

"HE IS HEAVY!"

"here's an idea, why don't you BOTH carry him?"

"I'm going upstairs to get the file!"

Suddenly I hear footsteps running up and I quickly step back into the hallway but looks like that's where the person was going too. Who I see sends me in shock

"TRIS?!" I yell

"Holy shit!" She says "URIAH BACK UP! FOUR IS HERE!"

Suddenly she smacks my head, elbows my gut and sweeps my legs and I fall to the ground.

"Sorry Four" whispers Tris and she pins me to the ground. I hear footsteps and see _ZEKE_ and _URIAH_ approaching.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" I hiss angrily

Then Zeke and Uriah pin me to the ground and Tris runs into Marcus' room while taking a knife out of her jeans.

I look up and see another figure approach with some rope and a blind fold

"FINALLY CALEB! YOUR SISTER WOULD'VE KILLED YOU IF YOU DIDN'T COME ANY SOONER" yells Uriah

Caleb, Tris' brother, puts a blind fold on me and I feel Uriah and Zeke tie the rope to my hands and legs

"I GOT IT!" yells Tris who runs back in the hallway.

"Good" mutters Zeke

I feel Tris approach me and suddenly, my mouth is being taped.

"Sorry, again Four" she whispers in my ear making me shiver. Then I feel her stand up

"LET'S ROLL" Tris shouts in a more authoritative and serious tone.

I am suddenly lifted up and I feel myself being lifted down the stairs and into a car.

"My car. I'm driver" says Tris.

"I CALL SHOT GUN" yells Uriah " I need to get as far away as POSSIBLE from Four"

I grunt and Zeke and Caleb chuckle beside me.

_10 minutes later..._

I am thrown on the a carpeted ground. I grunt in pain

"Don't be so ROUGH!" scolds Tris worriedly

"Well done guys. That was impressively fast. 20 minutes. Usually it would take 35 minutes." booms a voice holding confidence and authority.

"Thanks Max" They all say in unison.

"Can we take those off Four? I feel bad" says Tris

_I mentally smile , she's worried about me_

"Sure" replies Max.

I feel a warm pair of hands reach my face and slowly peel of the tape. Then the blind fold, Then the ropes.

All through out, I feel a warm sensation radiating off of her when she touched me.

I look up to be met with Tris, looking beautiful, her cheeks a rosy red from the panting slightly.

She helped me up and I rub my wrists.

"Care to explain Why you had to kidnap me guys?" I ask pointing the question to all my friends who are looking at the floor currently smirking.

Tris hands a black and blue folder to Max, "Here's that file you needed. It was sealed in some random packaging so I had to cut it a bit with my knife"

Max nods proudly to Tris, and Zeke. "Well done, you always seem to impress me"

Tris turns towards me, "Sorry, well, we'll explain gradually but right now, you should know that we are secret agents, kidnapping you was part of our mission. We needed to recruit you so HEY FOUR! WELCOME TO THE COMPOUND!" she says happily

I look at her confused, "couldn't you just ASK me?"

Zeke and Uriah sigh. "It wouldn't be fun for US then, Mate!" yells Uriah in some old accent

" You are now a secret agent Four, Welcome, I think your friends here will show you around" Says Max smirking, then he leaves

I look back at Tris, Uriah, Caleb and Zeke.

Caleb starts walking away, "I need to do an errand with the gadgets, sorry" he calls over his shoulder and leaves"

Tris grins "NO MORE SECRETS LET'S GO TAKE HIM TO TORI FIRST!"

Tori? OHH that's how Tris knew Tori.

"ANNND what are we doing with Tori?" I ask confused.

Uriah replies, "Getting you a Flames tattoo." Then he shows his tattoo which is behind his ear.

Tris and Zeke roll up their sleeves and show their same tattoos on their shoulders.

I nod and we walk there. "HEY TORI!" Yell Tris, Uriah and Zeke.

I smile and wave. Tori replies and then her eyes land on me.

"I KNEW IT! Four had always seemed suitable for Our HQ!" She yells "let's give you that tattoo."

She gets her gun ready and motions for me to sit. I just ask her to do it on my shoulder and she nods.

It hurts sooo bad but I don't say a word. Suddenly, I feel someone squeeze my hand and my throbbing pain subsides, I look up and see Tris smirking.

"Hurts like a bitch right?" She whispers. I nod and she laughs

"I got mine when I was 12 and I screamed. They had to pin me on the table!" I laugh at her silliness

All too soon, the tattoo is done and I thank Tori. I already am yearning for Tris' hand but I don't say anything

"What next?" I ask excitedly

"THE TRAINING ROOOOOOM!" Yell Tris, Uriah and Zeke in Unison obviously excited

"AND THENNNNN, DAUNTLESS CAKEEEEEEE!" They all yell again

I laugh and follow them quickly as they practically sprint to the Training Room.

I notice Tris fall back and wait for me to catch up.

"I'm glad you're a member" she says smiling. And then she kisses my cheek and sprints off following Uriah and Zeke yelling "COME ONE SLOWPOKE!" Over her shoulder

I run after her grinning like a maniac

_TRIS , MY TRIS, Just kissed me_

**A/N - SOOOOOOO Do you like it? I am finally Relieved, We finally hit the Rising Action of the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am not one of those authors who ask for a certain amount, I just update BUT PLZ!? I really**

**love all your encouraging reviews, they LITERALLY make my day and I feel more encouraged to Write. I really don't mind if ALL you say is _GOOD_**

**But Plz review?**

**BYE LOVELIES! - For now, divergentFREAK24 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I forgot that love doesn't come so easily and it seemed that Four and Tris were quickly falling for each other so I made them fight in this so they drift apart but then get close again - divergentFREAK24 **

**P.S. THANK YOU FOR UR ENCOURAGING REVIEWS PLZ KEEP REVIEWING **

**TRIS POV**

We make it to the training room finally with Four trailing in behind me slightly panting.

Suddenly, I turn into serious mode

"Alright, My name is Six and I am your instructor, I will be teaching you how to throw knives" I say in an intimidating voice

Four gets the point and nods knowing that there's no more fun anymore

"I'll do combat so Uriah, you're left with guns" says Zeke in a serious tone.

Uriah nods and I walk over to the knives table motioning Four to follow me. He follows and stands beside me but a little back.

I grab a knife.

"Okay," I say " I'll just tell you how and you copy after I finish."

Four nods so I continue.

"First, stand with your LEFT foot in the front and your right foot in the back since you are a righty. Grip the knife loosely and hold it about shoulder's height. When you do that, squint your eyes to focus and make sure the tip of your knife is pointing to the middle of your target, tilt the knife SLIGHTLY, Inhale, Exhale, tighten your grip, and Throw."

I release the knife and it hits the dead center.

Four nods and copies my stance and goes through my instructions slowly yet carefully. When he looks about ready, I stand on my tippy toes, lips brushing against his ears and whisper

"When throwing knives, it helps to picture someone you HATE and would like to see get stabbed with a knife as the target.

Four nods eyes suddenly hardening. He throws the knife with so much force it sinks in the dead center about half way.

Zeke, Uriah, and I look at him impressed.

I notice he's shaking, He probably pictured Marcus

I see Zeke and Uriah silently thinking the same thing as me. I look into their eyes and see no pity and neither do mine. I nod to them.

I walk over to Four and wrap my arms around him, he tenses at first but then relaxes.

When I pull away, I step back at least a good 10 feet away.

He needs to know that we and probably a few more others know of his abuse and of his past.

Zeke takes a deep breathe and speaks breaking the silence, "It was Marcus right?"

Four tenses "What?" he asks

Uriah rolls his eyes, " You imagined Marcus, the guy who abuses you." He states not-like-a-question

Four's eyes harden "How the hell do you know?!" He hisses angrily

Zeke speaks,"Of COURSE we KNOW! we KNOW your whole fucking PROFILE!" he yells impatiently

Four suddenly snaps, "OH?! WHAT ELSE?! You know of Marcus, My Mom's death, What next?"

Uriah glares at him " Your name, Tobias Eaton. AGAIN, your WHOLE PROFILE?!"

Four suddenly straightens a bit from his position, "I'm leaving!" He says angrily

Before he could even MOVE from his position, leaning against the wall, I grab 2 knives and hurl it at him

They both land above his shoulders catching onto his shirt so he's pinned against the wall. Four's eyes widen in shock.

"Listen NUMBER BOY!" I hiss angrily, " You better accept the fact that we and a few others know of your past. I know you don't want anyone to know of your Fucking past because you don't want pity but do you see us looking at you as if you are some FUCKING KICKED PUPPY?! NO! WE had to FUCKING KIDNAP you for gods sake! We obviously had to see your profile! Some spys work with the profiles, THEY OBVIOUSLY look through them! Good luck getting those knives off cuz we aren't helping you!" I yell angrily.

I stomp out of the training room with Zeke and Uriah hot on my heels.

I just keep walking straight to the cafeteria, grab a cake and sit down.

"I can't BELIEVE that asshole!" I say angrily while chewing on my cake.

Zeke and Uriah just nod.

I grab Zeke's bottle of coke and sip a bit. We're practically brothers and sisters so we don't mind sharing.

We eat in silence until Uriah stands up grinning.

"We need some fun! Let's go to the Control Room, remember when we were small, we would go there to eat the candy from the candy bowl?!" says Uriah cheerily. Zeke and I laugh and nod.

"LET'S GOOO!" Yells Uriah.

We run to the Control Room and walk inside. No one is there, they probably went to eat. There are screens everywhere with different sections of the compound.

I spot the bowl, today, it's filled with Sour Patch Gummies.

I grab some and chew it.

"Look! There's Four!" Says Zeke.

I look at the screen and see Four blowing off some steam by punching a punching bag.

I roll my eyes because I'm still angry with him, if I see him, I'll ignore him.

I eat some more gummies and look at the screen. My eyes widen.

"LOOK AT THE SCREEN WITH THE GADGETS ROOM!" I yell

Zeke and Uriah rush over to the screen.

I see Caleb fixing a couple of gadgets laughing but that's not it, it's who is next to him, WILL!

I grab a bunch of sour patch gummies **(A/N SOOO ME!) **and run out the room to see Will.

Zeke and Uriah follow me.

Zeke pushes the door open with a Loud BANG and We burst in the room yelling, "WILL!"

Will looks up confused but then his eyes widen.

"You guys work here?!" He yells

We laugh. "ALL our life! What about you?" I ask

Will ponders, "Eh, threeish years ago"

"How come we never saw you?" asks Uriah

Will laughs,"I worked for the gadgets so I usually was out testing them.."

"Oh!" We all say.

"I also work with the profiles sometimes as well, speaking of which, where's Four?" Asks Will

Caleb furrows his eyebrows,"Yeah, did you ditch him?"

We all roll our eyes

We explain every single detail and of how we yelled at him and left him. Of how we saw him from the control room. Blah Blah

Will ponders a bit , " I can drop him home for you guys, I mean he probably doesn't wanna see you" says Will

"THANK YOU WILL! YES PLEASE!" I yell and then hug him. "I'd probably just bash his face" I say

"Oh please!" says Caleb while rolling his eyes, " you mean STAB! You almost killed him from your little outburst in the training room!"

I roll my eyes and check the clock. My eyes widen.

"Guys, we need to go! It's almost 10:00!"

They nod their heads, Will heads off to find Four while the rest of us head to our cars.

As soon as I reach my bed after dropping off Uriah and Zeke, I fall asleep.

_I stand in a beautiful meadow. My intricate white dress flows with the wind and my hair blows with the breeze. I make out a person walking towards me. I look carefully and my eyes widen " DAD!" I yell. I run into his arms. When I pull back he says, "File #237 threat #5" and repeats it OVER AND OVER._

I jolt out of bed yelling "File #237 Threat #5!"

"What?" Asks Caleb who sits next to me looking concerned.

I explain my dream. He furrows his eyebrows. Then his eyes widen.

"The cause was of jealousy, get the key from the pantry" He says shakily " I had a dream with dad and that's what he said!"

I get out of bed and grab my notepad.

"Do you think these are clues? Like he's telling us something?" I ask Caleb.

Caleb nods his head.

"I reckon...If we had these dreams of him.. MOM ZEKE AN URI DID TOO!" Caleb yells.

Zeke and Uriah were practically a part of our family so the were apart of this.

"I'll go ask mom! You get ready for school, Hurry so we have extra time to ask Zeke and Uriah!" Then He leaves.

I quickly take a shower, slip on a dark grey High-low shirt with a black cardigan. Then I put on some black leather leggings and my combat boots.

I just towel dry my hair and leave it the way it is, I just braid then pin back a strand of my hair with my built-in-knife pin.

You HAVE to always be prepared!

I grab my phone and bag and run down the stairs and into the kitchen

i see Mom and Caleb seated at the table.

"Oh yes! I had a dream!... Andrew said, 'Childhood love, room under my HQ's rug' " says Mom.

I look at Caleb who is already staring at me eyes wide.

"THANKS MOM, We'll go now!" I say and then we both run to our cars.

I make sure I grab 3 granola bars and then I drive to school.

As soon as I arrive, I quickly park, meet Caleb and then run over to Zeke and Uriah who are currently leaning on a tree.

"Hey guys!" yells Uriah smiling but then it disappears when he sees our frantic faces.

"What is it?" Asks Zeke

"Private" Caleb and I say in unison.

We make our way over to Caleb's car, block the windows so no one sees us, and then we explain about this morning.

"So, did you guys get a dream?" Asks Caleb after we finish

Uriah's eyes suddenly glass over and he shudders,

"i had a nightmare! Andrew said, ' Serums of all kinds, some made to control our minds' "

I see a few tears threatening to spill over Uriah' eyes so I crawl onto his lap and hug him. He stops shaking, Too lazy to move, I snuggle into him.

Caleb nods and writes it down.

"Zeke?" Asks Caleb.

"Unlike, Uriah, I had a dream that was AWESOME! Anyway, I can't remember, but he just said to start now and be VERY alert."

Caleb writes it down. "That probably means that the attacker knows us and might attack us!"

We all nod. Caleb looks at all of us, "to be sure, do you all have some type of weapon?"

I point to my hair pin, Zeke points to his shirt with a built in secret pocket, Uriah points to his mouth.

We all look questionably at Uriah.

"Smoke bomb in my tooth?" Uriah states like its the most obvious thing.

We all roll our eyes but don't question it.

"Alright, we'll discuss this further in the HQ, right now, school is about to start!" yells Caleb.

We run into the school just as the bell rings signaling all students to go to their classes.

MUSIC... That means FOUR will be there. Thank god we finished our singing thing.

I walk into the classroom and quickly sit at my spot and prop my feet up again, Will is already there.

"Ignoring him?" Will whispers nodding in Four's direction. I nod.

"We will sing duets but I pick!" Says Tori

We all groan.

I wait till my name is called, "Tris and Will" says Tori

We both whoop and fist pump. In my peripheral vision, Four is glaring at Will.

"what song do you wanna do?" I ask Will.

He ponders.. "Just a Dream?" ask Will

"PERFECT!" I yell. A few heads turn our way and I blush.

Will rolls his eyes.

When we practice, we finally go up stage.

We just put of the recording instead of playing.

We both take a deep breathe

1...2...3

WILL:

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I traveled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair  
My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right

BOTH:

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I traveled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

ME:

When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn  
And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her. When will I learn?  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream

BOTH:

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

_[2x]_  
I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream

We both stretch the notes a little longer and then finish. Instead of blushing like last time, I smile. I fist pump Will and when I look at the class, the have their phones out recording and they are cheering. Will spins me around and When I see Four, He is looking at Will with, ...jealousy?

I tune out the rest of the songs.

FINALLY LUNCH!

I Sit next to Uriah and Zeke like last time. I'm eating a Hamburger. After I finish, I go to throw it away and Uriah goes to throw his wrapper away as well.

After I throw my tray away, someone touches my shoulder and I whip around.

"You're hot, wanna go out sometime?" says some random boy.

"GO away Peter!" Yells Uriah

"How abouuuut..NO" I tell Peter.

I notice the cafeteria is looking at us.

"What did you say?" Hisses Peter.

I roll my eyes, "I believe it's something called REJECTION! Get that through your thick headed arrogant skull!" I hiss back

"BURNNNN!" Yells Zeke all the way from our table.

I feel a sting on my cheek. My head jolts to the left. . .

My eyes Widen with Fury and Uriah steps back knowing what's gonna happen. The whole Cafeteria has filled with tension so thick you could slice it with a knife.

"Let me make myself clear" I say with venom " I'll give you 10 seconds to run away before I make your life a walking hell"

Peter doesn't move

The Cafeteria slowly and quietly counts down but he stands with pride.

As soon as the crowd counts to one, I say, " I warned you" loudly and the swing my fist at his face with all my might.

My fist connects with his face and I hear a satisfying CRACK. The Crowd gasps.

Peter stumbles back far because he wasn't expecting that.

Then, I elbow him in the gut so HARD

I knee him in the groin With FORCE and ANGER

HE groans and doubles over

I sweep his feet so he falls.

Then, I kick him.

**STAY**. _kick_. **AWAY**. _kick_ .**FROM**._kick_. **ME**. _kick_. **YOU**. _kick_ **FUCKING**. _kick_. **ASSHOLE**.. **AND DON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON ME AGAIN!**

**_KICK_**

He lays groaning. I look up at the crowd who is smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up.

"If anyone asks? Self Defense" I tell them and then I storm out the room. I hear footsteps behind me and when I turn, I see Zeke and Uriah.

"Ditch?" they ask

"Ditch" I say smiling and we make our way to my house to just relax and wait till Caleb comes from school.

**A/N SOOOOOOOOOOOO Yeah... Four Won't be really active in the next chapter because they're all ignoring him but i PROMISE there will be FOURTRIS in like... After 2 chapters? yeah.. Do you like it? PLZ REVIEW!**

**-divergentFREAK46**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! Yeah Sorry

**AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I just wanted to say, sorry but I told you guys that my writing is really bad, I'm not in high school so I don't**

**have a really good way with sentences and Formality so my story will kinda be Informal... Yeah...**

**I kinda just Write? I'm Bad at this so if you don't like it, sorry...yeah... I just haven't mastered writing cuz I'm not a high school student**

**I'm in middle school so yeah... I didn't learn much yet?... My first Fanfic? At least you can understand it? *****_CRICKET CRICKET*_**_ (Awkward)_

**ANYWAYYYYYY**

** -divergentFREAK24**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating! I couldn't get a hold of the stupid computer! Also, I had a slight writer's blood k so yeah... anyway her ya guys go! A long chapter:-) :-) PLZ REVIEW ! I will try to update as quick as I can manage.. sorry again.. well, hope you enjoy! ~divergentFREAK24**

**TRIS** **POV**

The man ran behind the garbage can and shot aimlessly around him. When the gunshots were gone He proceeded and saw the familiar guy with a blue uniform and a stupid gamer tag on top of the player named

"Thesexiestman"

I moved the controller stick to lead my player behind Uriah's and then I shot him.

"DAMMIT TRIS!" Yelled Uriah unhappily causing Zeke to wake up from his slumber on the couch.

I laughed and closed the Xbox

"We've been playing inside too long! Let's go outside and just grab a shake or something!" I said while stretching my back from sitting so long.

Zeke immediately stood up from the couch and I hauled Uriah up from his resting position.

"OK! OK!" yelled Uriah

I chuckled and let him go. Ignoring them, I grabbed a pair of knee high combat boots and then walked out the door while grabbing the keys.

I slipped inside the drivers seat and felt the car shake a bit as someone plopped down in the Passengers seat.

Zeke.

I smiled at him and started the car just craving a nice cold chocolate shake right now.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Squealed Uri as if he were some girl.

After everyone was settled, I drove to Culvers and ran to the counter and ordered a large sized chocolate shake.

As I waited, Zeke came up behind me, "Wow, How nice of you" He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and paid for my shake. I walked back to my car and sat inside while waiting for Zeke and Uriah to come back. My thoughts wandered off to Four

_Four_

I don't even KNOW if I like him.. I mean, I think I do but then, he does something that makes me hate him.

I've gotta admit, When I wasn't mad at him, I did some affectionate things that I only share with my EXTREMELY good friends.

That's when it hit me, I really did like him

And if it weren't for my stubbornness, I would have been doing something with him right now.

I sigh and start the car.

I reach towards the radio and turn it on smiling as I recognize the song

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'__Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_  
_Make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_  
_So scared I take off and i run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]_

_Tap Tap_

I look up and see Zeke holding a smoothie motioning for me to open the lock, with Uriah beside him.

I reach towards the unlock button and press it.

" FINALLY!" Yelled Uriah "Now Let's go to your home and discuss what happened in the morning, School ended"

**Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~ PAGE BREAK! ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~ΔΔ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~ΔΔ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ**

The four of us are currently sitting in Caleb's room while staring at the pieces of paper with Each saying that our dad told us on them

"I think Dad was trying to tell us something About his death" I say breaking the intense silence.

Zeke, Caleb , and Uriah each nod thoughtfully.

"Maybe... he's helping us on our mission on who caused his death? After all, in my dream when he said that clue, •the cause was of jealousy, get the key from the pantry• Soooooo, keyword is cause?" Says Caleb ending his interesting theory in a question

We all agree that our dad is helping us, well, Caleb is in Erudite after all.

Zeke breaks the sudden silence "I don't understand the key part!" He says annoyed "Key for what?"

Everyone shrugs and we all go back to our serious thinking again

When I feel like my brain will explode, I stand up from the floor and walk over to the bed which just so happens to be where Zeke is sitting.

I walk up to Zeke since he has taken most of the space, and snuggle into him so I don't fall off the edge.

I close my eyes and speak, my voice muffled through Zeke's shirt " if I think more, my brain will become pink goo"

Zeke sighs and scoots over a bit giving me more room on the bed "I know, this is so intense" he says

Suddenly, Uriah gets up yelling " I GOT IT" and runs over to the pile of papers.

We all spring up from our positions and run over next to him and watch him curiously as he arranges them somehow.

After a good solid 30 seconds, Uriah gets up and smiles proudly signaling that he's done and is successful.

He clears his throat dramatically and then explains, " So, I read the notes carefully and as we agree on, they are clues to finding out about the people who murdered Andrew. So, if you read them carefully, you'll see each one is either an instruction for something or a solid fact. Andrew is giving us instructions to some type of clue he has hidden away and he has given us these clues to find it."

We all stare at him wide eyed clearly speechless.

Uriah ignores our response and continues

"So I ordered the clues, the order is Zeke, Caleb, Natalie, Tris, and then my dream"

I was about to speak when Uriah cut me off

"I'm not finished! Anyway, Zeke's clue was about starting now and staying alert which is just a straightforward clue

Caleb's clue is that there is a key in the pantry! Which unlocks something, and someone who was jealous got revenge on him

Natalie's clue was of a room under his HQ's rug meaning, the thing we will unlock with the key as mentioned in Caleb's dream is under his office!

Also, the person who was jealous must of liked him since they were children until Andrew met Natalie. childhood love

Tris' clue was the exact label of what we are looking for so it must be a file with a number of letters the person sent

And finally, mine, a solid clue, this person has the ability to make different types of serums that we can't make either which means, this attacker may be able to have a mind controlled army if we don't stop them!

Uriah finishes and we all look at him as if he is some type of fortune teller.

"I-I- wow Uri umm, wow, that made so much sense." I say while stuttering.

Uriah smirks,"Oh please, Did you really think I was THAT stupid?"

We're all silent confirming his question and Uriah's eyes widen "Hey! That hurts guys!" He says while joking

Caleb stands up and carefully piles the papers in the same order that Uriah sorted them into

"Let's start with this" says Caleb while glancing at the first clue " According to Uriah, this clue is first so let's go find a pantry with a key"

We all go down stairs into the kitchen and look through the walk-in pantry

Suddenly, Uriah bumps into me and I trip and grab the first thing I see. I land with and 'oomph' as Uriah lands on top of me

Suddenly, there's a click and a secret compartment opens. In my hands was an old and dusty box of pasta, which means this compartment is old.

Caleb runs over to us and looks inside" A KEY!" He shouts loudly while pulling out a silver key.

We all cheer and run out of the pantry. Zeke takes the key and puts it into a backpack we use for missions.

"What next?" We all ask Caleb

Caleb looks at the next clue, "ummmmm whatever we need to unlock is under his office's rug in the HQ?"

We all nod. I grab my keys to the mustang and we run to my car.

I drive quickly and we all hop out as soon as I park. We speed down the hallways and I feel a twinge of pain realizing the path of my dad's office.

When we get there, I take a deep breath as do everyone else, and then I open the door.

My father was a very organized and neat person so when I opened the door, abandoned papers were stacked neatly, the carpet didn't have stains and the walls were clearly smooth with no cracks. I choke up a sad cough as I spot a frame hanging, a picture off all of us and dad, Dad is carrying me, Caleb sits next to mom, Zeke has Uriah in a headlock and their parents are laughing. We all have silly faces Uriah's obviously being the funniest.

I sigh. We all begin to look around trying to see if there is a bump in the carpet.

"What?! There's NO rug in here! Yells Caleb clearly aggravated

Sure enough, there is no rug, just solid creamy colored carpet.

"Maybe...Maybe there is a difference in...color?" I guess nonchalantly

Zeke's eyes widen at my helpless comment

"Look! There IS a difference in color!" Zeke shouts while pointing to the carpet near the shelves.

I follow his finger and see that there is a huge square of carpet a dark tannish color. Uriah walks over to the patch of carpet and peels it off.

We gasp.

There, lies a metal square with a small keyhole.

Caleb runs over after pulling the key out of the bag Zeke was holding and gently fits the key in to the keyhole.

We all let out a breath we didn't realize we were holding when we hear a slight *click* after Caleb had turned the key

Suddenly, the metal shudders and then slides to the right revealing a staircase like a secret passageway in a pyramid.

We all meet each others eyes, and then slowly walk down wincing at every little squeak the stairs make.

God, we're being so paranoid as if a monster is on the bottom of the stairs waiting to eat us.

When we make our way down the last step, its PITCH DARK.

A hand touches me and I shriek in surprise

"Holy shit sorry Tris! I was looking for a switch!" Whisper yells Uri

I let out a shudder of breath and reply with an OK

Suddenly, the lights turn on blinding us with its sudden brightness

"Got it!" Yells Caleb

We all laugh awkwardly and look around. Standing before us are SHELVES AND SHELVES of papers all labeled with numbers.

"What were we looking for? I ask under my breath

Caleb looks down at the next clue, "this was from your dream! File #237 threat #5?

We all nod and begin looking around for a similar label.

Zeke calls us over and we spot a cabinet with an Eye on it, the insignia of our enemy. I groan as I realize there's a key hole

I pull the pin out of my hair with a built-in-knife and begin to pick the lock. When I finally hear a satisfying *click* I place my knife back into the pin and pin a few strands of my hair again. I slowly take a step back and pull the drawer. Inside are files of all sorts with a cover like the black and blue one I stole from Marcus' house when we were kidnapping Four.

I shake my thoughts of Four out of my head and look through the files until I spot a file with #237 in bold lettered cursive.

I hand it to Uriah too afraid of opening it and hold my breath as he slowly opens it.

There are exactly 5 pieces of paper labeled threats and I watch as Uriah grabs the one labeled THREAT #5, the one Dad told us of.

A piece of laminated paper falls out and I grab it, there, is a picture of a girl not so good looking with blonde hair made in pigtails, thick black glasses and braces on her teeth. I snort a bit and let out a laugh. "Nerd" I say while laughing.

All the boys gathered around me and chuckle as they see the picture. I flip it to the back and see that in messy handwriting reads

_Jeanine Matthews your Erudite friend._

All of our eyes widen at the "erudite" part

"Dad was in Erudite?" Whispers Caleb

"That! It's her! She probably is the person from 'childhood love' ! Yells Uriah. We all nod.

I grab the paper labeled THREAT #5 from Uriah and begin to read it aloud.

_Dear Andrew,_

_I'm giving you one last chance to stay away from Natalie. How could you just walk up to her and love her when we were best friends? If you don't come back to me and break up with Natalie, then you will leave me no choice but to kill you so she suffers. I don't understand how she caught your eye when we were small, you guys are now inseparable and I don't like it, if you fear your life, come back to me tomorrow._

_Your friend or maybe Foe if you refuse, Jeanine Mathhews_

"That jealous little pussy ass BITCH!" I yell with fury after reading the threat. I drop the note and kick the wall angrily. Uriah sighs and looks at the writing on the back

_"Serum Foundation"_ Uriah reads confused.

"That, is evidence we will use for later, right now, we need a HUGE break" says Caleb sternly

We all sigh but nod and make our way back up the stairs. We walk to the cafeteria but I trail behind slowly.

"You guys go ahead, I wanna be alone" I say and they nod knowing from experience to stay away. I walk to my favorite place,

The chasm:-)

**FOUR POV**

I am currently with Will who is telling me how to shoot a gun.

Honestly, I wish I didn't blow up on Zeke, Uriah, and Tris yesterday so they could teach me but what's done is done.

I realized my mistake already, I want to apologize to them, Tris, especially, but I can't seem to get the time

They're always ditching or ignoring me.

I sigh and listen to Will's instructions

" - and stand firmly, keep your shoulders loose, inhale, exhale, fire."

Will fires and the bullet leaves a hole in the middle of the target except slightly to the left.

Will sighs, "I may not be a good teacher, but you get the idea, Tris is really the prodigy here, her dad taught us all and he died of murder. Tris even WITNESSED it, no wonder she is so cold now when you mess with her. She must've inherited Andrew Prior's skills."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Um, do you know by any chance why they kidnapped me? And how I can apologize to Tris?" I ask hesitantly

Will chuckles, "apologizing to Tris CAN be hard but.. its possible, I just don't know how, however, those four are on a mission on who murdered Caleb and Tris' father. Your dad was part of an evil conspiracy that killed Andrew, since we knew you could help a lot,we recruited you"

I nod letting all the new info sink in, well, except the not knowing how to apologize to Tris part.

I grab the gun and follow Will's instruction, actually, what I heard after I started paying attention.

Stand firmly, shoulders loose, inhale, exhale, pull trigger.

I wince as the gun moves me a bit back making my back hurt a bit. I open my eyes again and see the bullet wasn't at the EXACT middle but probably a cm. Off. Will stares at me clearly impressed and I follow his instructions again.

_"the secret to getting it in the middle is to picture the person you HATE" _

I hear Tris' voice in the back of my head and I decide to use that little piece of advice that I remember of.

I picture Marcus' heart as the target and then I shoot. And shoot. And shoot.

"Holy SHIT!" Yells Will.

I open my eyes and see only one hole that all my bullets went through, the dead middle.

I smile at the thought that Tris' advice helped me.

"Well... Erm... let's get lunch?" Asks Will after a moment of silence.

I shake my head.

"You go ahead... I'll just take a walk" I say thinking about Tris again.

Will nods but before he closes the door, I call out after him quickly.

"Yeah?" He asks

"Um.. is Tris here?" I ask.

Will smirks. "Probably in the 'lunchroom' "

I roll my eyes and follow him to the Cafeteria. I immediately spot Zeke, Uriah, and Tris' brother, Caleb, but no Tris.

I sigh. Might as well apologize to them first. When we get to the table, Zeke and Uriah immediately look away except for Caleb.

"Hey Four! Do you need anything?" Asks Caleb with a smile.

I hesitantly smile back. "I just wanted to... apologize" I say

Zeke and Uriah's head quickly snap up at the word apologize looking surprised. I've gotta admit. I'm not the apologizing type.

"Well, sorry.. I was acting like an asshole, and stupid... obviously you guys would see my profile" I say and then stick my hands in my pockets and blush clearly embarrassed. I look up and see Zeke and Uriah smiling.

"Awwww" coos Uriah and Zeke.

I look up and try not to glare.

Zeke And Uriah notice my efforts and both laugh. "Apology accepted" they say.

I smile gratefully at how forgiving they are.

"Umm.." I say awkwardly "Any advice on how to apologize to Tris?"

Zeke and Uriah look at each other thoughtfully.

"Apologize while standing a good 10 feet away." Uriah says

"Yeah" Agrees Zeke "We speak from experience"

Caleb snorts, "Yup" he says sounding sarcastic.

I make a confused face.

"SHUT UP Caleb! You're just lucky since you're her brother.

Caleb smirks.

"I'll go look for her then" I tell them instead of asking where she is since the conversation was getting awkward.

They all nod

"Good luck!" Calls Zeke and I roll my eyes a I walk out of the cafeteria.

I just walk around the busy hallways until I find myself walking in a peaceful, dim, and empty hallway.

I can only hear a faint roar so I decide to follow it and begin to walk cautiously as it gets louder.

Suddenly, I end up at a lit up blue area with a waterfall and a railing. But what surprises me is the figure of a girl with blond and golden hair with her head in her knees quietly sniffling.

I take a deep breathe. "Tris?" I ask hesitantly remembering to stand a good 10 feet away.

Her head snaps up at my voice tensely but then relaxes as soon as she sees me.

"Yes?" She replies softly her voice sounding so innocent.

"Erm.. I just wanted to say...Sorry... I was a complete dick and over reacted.. I'm just... I'm such a coward!" I yell exasperated. "I mean, I'm so weak! I can't even stand up to him!"

Tris looks up to me with a slight smile. Then she laughs under her breath softly.

"Four, you are NOT a coward. You are extremely brave and patient. You suffered and showed you WEREN'T weak by staying quiet and not calling the police, like, what good would that do? He'd just come after you again. Don't think like that" she says softly and I find myself believing her words.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

I walk up next to her and sit down. I take a deep breath and without looking at her, I ask "Well, why are you here?"

Suddenly her lower lip wobbles and she replies shakily. "It's... I'm just..."

Then she begins sobbing without finishing her sentence. I hesitate, but then firmly wrap my arms around her and feel a jolt of electricity fill through me.

Tris doesn't push me back, instead, she turns her head and cries into my shoulder and I rest my chin on top of her head while whispering soothing words to her so she could calm down,

We sit there for god knows how long, but as much as I'm comforting her, she's comforting me.

I love holding her, I feel so secure and I can't help but think of how well our bodies fit together. I smile as I realize that Tris is so brave as well. She witnessed her dads murder, she stood up to Peter which was hilarious. I was literally going to beat him up but I heard Zeke tell Will that she'll beat up anyone who stands up for her because that makes her weak unless she is obviously going to die or lose so I sat and watched smiling proudly when she beat him up.

I looked at Tris as her cries had become slight whimpering.

I noticed that she was now sitting in my lap, I must've pulled her up on me instinctively.

I kissed her forehead and she raised her head after I removed my lips.

She smiled at me but then it turned into a frown and she looked away.

"I'm... Sorry... I shouldn't have been crying on you-" she starts but I cut her off

"You have nothing to be sorry for, everyone is quite stressed, you were just relieving yourself"

She nods her head. "Its just.. I'm so FRUSTRATED! " she tells me of her mission so far and of what they had accomplished.

"Wow, Uriah has a brain?" I say trying to light up the mood and it works because she giggles under her breath softly.

She snuggles her head into the crook of my neck and I shudder as I feel her breath tickling my skin.

"I can't believe that this was just of JEALOUSY." Tris says softly yet angrily.

I rest my head on top of hers and just shrug.

We sit like that until I decide to hint her that I might like her.

"Do you wanna know about the girl I like?" I ask

Tris nods her head .

I continue" Well, she's beautiful, smart,bad ass, brave, kind,selfless,honest,tolerant, and extremely patient and I miight like her a lot" I say while smiling.

She gets up and stands while sighing slightly.

"She must be the luckiest girl alive" Tris says quietly. Then she smiles again. "Thank you for listening Four" then she leaves with me looking stunned after she walks away. I cannot believe it. She thinks so low of her self! She definitely IS a different girl and not those annoying Sluts. I'm falling for her hard.

_Did she REALLY not know that I was talking about her?_

**THERE YOU GUYS GOOO! Sooo, how was it? Plz review! Finally, we're getting started on the FOURTRIS a bit. I know, there isn't a lot of ACTION and FIGHTING but I need to explain before they begin to go on their deadly missions. Again, I'm sooo sorry for not updating! Plz review!**

**~divergentFREAK24**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. KK guys! I decided that I really cannot stand this and I just HAVE to get them together in this chapter! Its so hard writing when the main thing s getting them together! After all, it IS the 7th chapter sooo I think I'll just do it:-) Anywayyy, PLZ REVIEW AND THNX FOR READING IF U DO!:-) **

**TRIS POV**

I walked away from Four.I couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

He told me about the girl he likes,beautiful,selfless,kind...

I realized, I'm none of those things. **(A/N really Tris? You're EVERYTHING!)**

I felt so safe when he had me in his arms and I can't help but feel elated now that I had forgiven him and he had apologized. We can now be friends again.

I walked to the cafeteria and found Caleb, Will, Zeke, and Uriah talking while eating dauntless cake. Weird, the cake is named like our faction from school.

I walked up to them while grabbing a fork and then I plopped down next to Caleb and began eating a bit of his cake.

"Erm...How are you Tris?" Asked Uriah hesitantly to see if I was still in a bad mood.

I just laughed softly. "Good as I'll ever be" I replied

I chuckled as everyone took a deep breath. I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys! I'm not THAT scary!"

Zeke choked on his water, "Um, I think you are"

I glare at him. "See!" He shouted "like that!"

I just take another bite of Caleb's cake and turn to Will.

"So, did you train Four? I taught him the knives yesterday and I think he's good in combat considering he beat the crap out of the punching bag."

Will laughed" Well, I taught him how to shoot, the first bullet hit a bit to the side and then he mumbled something along the lines of 'picture' and 'hate' and then he shot the dead center"

I smiled, he probably used my advice and pictured Marcus again.

"Whoa! You forgave him when he apologized?!" Asked Uriah.

I made a confused look. "Um, yeah... How did you know?" I ask suspiciously.

"He apologized to us first and then he asked for advice on how to apologize to you!" Replied Zeke while laughing.

I took another bite of the cake. "Annnnd... What did you tell him?" I ask.

'Caleb laughs. "They told him to stand a good 10 feet away from you, that they speak from experience, and 'good luck' ." Said Caleb while laughing.

I smiled, "well, I forgave him, but I didn't attack him so I don't think he NEEDED to stand far away but OK I guess"

I got up after eating the last piece of cake. "Come on! School tomorrow! We need to go home!"

Everyone groaned but we all got up.

As soon as I arrived home, I fell into a dreamless sleep yet slept with a grin.

**Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~PAGE BREAK~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~**

I woke up with a groan as the alarm clock beeped annoyingly sounding like a fire alarm. God, I have GOT to change that sound.

I sit up and quickly stalk over to the bathroom and take a shower.

When I exit, I quickly dry my hair and then look through my clothes. What should I wear?

I slowly picked out some white high waisted shorts, a black crop top , and a dark grey cardigan that reached the bottom of my shorts.

Satisfied with my choice, I left my hair the way it was slightly messing it up on the bottom.

I grabbed a pair of black knee high socks with a white Nike sign on the top and I slipped on a pair of Adidas slippers.

I don't know why, I felt so lazy so I was actually happy about my clothes for once, they were so comfortable.

I grabbed my phone and keys and just slid down the railing by the stairs.

I went in the kitchen and saw that my mom wasn't there. "CALEB!WHERE'S MOM!?"

I heard Caleb come down the stairs. "She said she was gonna buy some groceries" he replied vaguely.

I nodded my head. When Caleb saw my outfit, he laughed, "feeling a bit cozy huh?"

I rolled my eyes "yerp" I said while chewing on a muffin. I always eat the bottom first, and then the top, come on, that's the best part!

Then, Caleb was in front of me. I made a confused face as his eyes narrowed and he studied my body from head to toe. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Erm... Why are you checking me out?" I ask awkwardly.

Caleb looked up to my eyes with a weird face. "Gross! I was looking if you had a weapon! How could you forget dumb ass?! I cannot BELIEVE you! I would never check you out anyway!"

I sighed deeply in relief, "That is GOOD to know.. Erm..Sorry, I freaked out"

Caleb ran upstairs and the came back with a dark gray belt with a black buckle.

"Here, there's a knife attached on the back" Says Caleb.

I smile and take it from him . "Thanks! It looks nice!" He nods in response. Then he hands me a watch.

"What's this for?" I ask him.

"Well, Four doesn't have a weapon sooo this watch has a built in GPS and a sharp knife" I nod gratefully and then say my good bye.

I drive to school and park next to Four's car. I see him sitting inside nodding his head like he's listening to a song.

I smile at how cute he looks, so relaxed and young and- WHOA what the hell.. My weird mind...

I look to ahead of Four's car and see a bunch of Molly's group of sluts. I roll my eyes. Seriously, how the hell does he SURVIVE?

I remember that I have to give Four his watch so I get out of my car and the parking lot silences, some boys drop their stuff when they see me.

I slightly blush, I REALLY don't get what they like about my looks.

Four hasn't noticed me so I grab my bag and walk up to his car. I notice that it's unlocked so I hop in to the passengers seat.

When I slam the door, he looks up surprised, but then he notices me.

"Hi!" I greet while propping up my feet on the head board..

"Hey! Holy shit Tris, I thought you were a slut for a second!" He says worriedly.

I laugh and listen to the music he has on. I begin to sing along as soon as I recognize it. Its Katy's part of the song now . 'Dark Horse by Katy Perry'

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
There's no going back

Suddenly, I remember about the watch so I turn the radio off and Four pouts.

"Hey! Why'd you turn it off! You sounded so good!" He whines.

I roll my eyes trying to hide my blush but fail and he smirks at his accomplishment.

"Well, if you don't want a gadget, fine by me" I say and pretend to be leaving but then he grabs my waist and pulls me back worriedly and I feel a sense of sparks go through me. He let's go when I turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't leave! I want my gadget!" He whines again.

I laugh and show him the watch and explain its capabilities. He grins and puts it on and suddenly, he kisses my cheek.

I smile a bit at him when he pulls away.

He blushes, "come on! We need to go!" I nod and we walk into school side by side with every slut and every man whore glaring for the same reason at us. Boys glare at Four and girls glare at me.

**Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~PAGE BREAKKKKK~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~**

While I'm walking to the cafeteria from gym, Someone pulls me to the side. I look and see Molly glaring at me with her group of annoying sluts.

"What?" I ask clearly annoyed.

"Stay away from Four, he's mine" she says what sounds like a threat but really isn't.

A crowd has formed. "Really? Last time I recall, he pushed you away, anyway, was that a threat? What are you gonna do? Chip my nail so I cry over it and go to the salon to fix it?"

Everyone in the crowd ooooo's Molly and I even hear a "You just got DISSED!"

she's glares at me and then lunges toward me. The last minute, I step aside while tripping her and she lands with a loud 'splat' on her face.

I cough and mutter "jerk" and everyone laughs.

She gets up and throws a punch at me and I sigh, catch her arm and force it behind her back with a twist while yawning.

"I really feel offended wasting my skills on you so can just leave now" I say in monotone.

Suddenly, she punches me after I let her go and I can literally feel a bruise forming on my cheek.

My eyes burn with rage and I punch her back in the eye, then I sweep at her legs and kick her chest.

She's unconscious.

My eyes widen. "Is she really that weak? I barely did anything!"

The crowd laughs and I ask one of the boys to get her to the nurse.

I turn to the crowd, "Wait! Knowing Molly, she'll tell on me, so can you guys be on my side?" I say worriedly.

Everyone nods and someone says, "she made the first move anyway!" I smile and walk to the cafeteria.

I walk to our lunch table and everyone looks at my cheek.

"What the hell happened?" Zeke asks.

I sit next to Four and in my peripheral vision, he's smiling like an idiot.

"Molly happened" I say vaguely and grab Four's plate of lasagna. It's DELICIOUS!

His smile Idiotic turns into a glare.

"Hey! That's the best part!" He says.

I roll my eyes. "What did she do?" Asks Christina worriedly.

I laugh, "Threatened me to stay away from Four" I sense him tense "Except it sounded like she told me she would chip my nail." I say while laughing. Four still is tense.

"I told her to leave because I was offended by wasting my skills on her, then, PUNCH. I could feel the ligit bruise forming. I punched her in the eye and kicked her once! Then she was UNCONSCIOUS!" I say in disbelief.

Everyone laughs except Four. "How is that a surprise? Your hits are like a wrecking ball !" Says Will.

Uriah and I smirk. "I came in like a wreeeecking ball!" We both sing.

Four covers my mouth finally relaxed and Marlene covers Uriah's.

"Please! I hate that song" begs Four.

I meet Uriah's eyes and we both silently nod.

I lick his hand and Four snatches it away disgusted while Marlene shrieks disgustingly.

We both fist pump.

Four wipes his hand on my cardigan and I purse my lips together, "you tasted like ... blue raspberry" I state.

He looks at me and chuckles, "You're gross" he states back

I pose, my chin resting on my hand. I flutter my eyes. "Yeah, I know" making my voice high. Then we all laugh.

Then the bell rings and the rest of the day speeds away.

"Let's go to the HQ" I tell Four, Zeke, Will, and Uriah when we're in the parking lot.

They nod and we drive there. As soon as we enter, Will says he has to work on gadgets.

Zeke and Uriah say they need to go to Tori which leaves Four and I alone.

"And then there were 2" Four states while smirking.

I smile and begin walking towards the Chasm.

"Hey wait for me!" Yells Four while running up to me and we walk in silence.

The whole way, I'm sort of nervous, even though Four told me about the girl he likes, I wanna tell him that I really like him. We reach the Chasm and I sit while Four leans against the wall.

After a comfortable silence, Four speaks, "Remember I told you who I liked, what about you?"

I mentally smile thinking of teasing him. If he gets upset, he probably likes me.

"Well, its definitely not a boy named after a number" I say while looking at the roaring water of the chasm.

If you noticed, keyword is, ~named~, NOT nicknamed.. He didn't catch that.

I glance towards him and he looks shocked and his eyes have hurt in them. I inwardly smile. I'm right, he has feelings!

"Well, he's brave" I say while standing up.

"He's strong" I say turning in his direction.

"He has a piece of every faction from our school within him" I take one step towards him.

"He knows how to make me smile" another step.

"He is NOT a coward" another step.

"He's actually really hot" another step. Now, the tips of our noses are touching.

I smile and slide my arms around his neck.

"And his name is _Tobias Eaton_" I whisper and before he can say anything, I press my lips to his.

**FOUR POV**

My heart breaks with every sentence she says about the boy she likes.

Suddenly, I notice she's taking a step towards me within every sentence.

Then, she's so close, our noses are touching and I'm confused. She slides her arms around my neck and I see her smile.

"And his name is _Tobias Eaton_" my heart skips a beat, ME?

Before I can finish my thoughts, I feel her pair of soft and warm lips press to mine.

I m shocked, I feel a huge sensation through out everyone of my veins.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer and kiss her passionately back. I feel her smile Into the kiss.

Then she pulls away and I swear, her face glows like pure moonlight, she's smiling softly and I see her cheeks are flushed with a slight red from happiness.

I smile, and pull her back longing that feeling again.

I kiss her and think of how lucky I am, of what she thinks about me and what I think about her, of what she told me, of how perfectly her body and lips fit into mine like a pair of missing puzzle pieces that fit together.

A spray of water hits us and Tris pulls away laughing but we are still in each others arms.

And we stay like that.

Happy and relieved.

**(A/N. Soooo how was it? Aaah they kissed finally! Sorry this chapter was kinda short, I just wanted it to end like this. PLZ REVIEW! I even updated early! Kk ~divergentFREAK24)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N SO SORRY! I haven't been able to update because I was so busy this whole freaking month! SORRY OMG SORRY for not updating ugh I feel so bad its been so long! Well, Here's a chapter now!)**

**TRIS POV**

I woke up grinning. Yesterday was probably the best day ever.

I declared my liking for Four and HE LIKED ME BACK! He asked me to be his girlfriend later.

Obviously I said yes!

I went to take a shower and when I came out, my phone rang. **A/N Italics is Tris.. Normal font is the Caller (Uriah)**

_"Hello?"_

"HEY TRISSY!"

_"Oh hey Uri! Whats up?"_

"The ceiling, jk , I called to ask what you were gonna wear!"

_"Erm.. Clothes?"_

"Sheesh! You're hopeless!

"_Get to the point!"_

"OK OK! Lets match today! Like when we were kids? I pick the top you pick the bottom?"

_"Oh sure! Ok, lets wear black shorts and a belt with high socks and Adidas Slippers."_

"Ok.. I pick the top soo.. black shirt with a leather jacket?"

_"OOOH! Let's wear the matching one that says PANSYCAKE haha"_

"Sure, make sure you wear a belt with a built in knife and then we're all set"

_"Ok Bye Uri!"_

"BYE BYE TRISSY!"

I hang up the phone chuckling and search through my closet until I find the shirt that Uriah and I personally had bought. A black shirt with PANSYCAKE in big red bold letters.

I slip it on and then wear a leather jacket on top. I grab the black high-waisted shorts and buckle the belt with a built in knife attached to the back and make sure it's hidden and then I wear the kneehigh socks with Adidas slippers.

I apply some eyeliner and make my hair into a really high messy bun. I grab a few strands of my hair in the front and braid it and securely pin it back with a bobby pin.

Satisfied, I run downstairs to find Caleb eating a poptart.

"Hey Tris" he greets.

"Hey Caleb" I reply while smiling. I grab two muffins and head out to the car.

After several minutes I park and chuck my bag over my shoulder. I make sure i grab the 2 muffins and head over to Uriah who is talking to Four.

"HEY URI!" I call and run over to him. He turns around and his face lights up when he sees me.

"Hey TWIN!" He says and hugs me. I hand him a muffin and Take a bite out of the other.

Four looks at us and laughs. "Was this planned or a coincidence?" His voice has a slight trace of jealousy.

"Planned" We both say with a mouth full of muffin.

I hand my other half of the muffin to Four and he happily takes a bite out of it.

"Hey Four! Tris, Bro" says an approaching Zeke.

We all greet him back.

"WHAT?! How could you Tris? I thought we were friends! NO MUFFIN FOR ME?!" Cries Zeke sarcastically while placing a hand over his heart.

I shrug my shoulders while laughing. "It was for My Twin" I say while smirking.

"Uh-huh, what about Four?" says Zeke.

"That's cause he's-" I quickly stop myself.

"He's What?" asks Uriah with his eyebrows raised.

I bite my bottom lip. "Errr" I mutter.

"GIVE ME THE 20 BUCKS ZEKE!" yelled Uriah

Zeke groans and hands it over.

Four and I both share a confused look

"I bet that you guys would get together, Zeke bet you wouldn't" explains Uriah.

Four glares at them while I just roll my eyes.

"Whatever, come one! We need to go!" I say.

Four smirks, "Well since they know.." He slips an arm around my waist and pulls me to his side. he kisses my cheek and we walk to the school.

I sigh.

Science is so boring. Unless you have Uriah.

Uriah and I make silly faces at each other while lectures us.

Suddenly, a blonde woman walks in and Uriah and I stop looking confused.

"Class, this is a guest, she will inject us with a serum for you guys to test out"

Serums? Inject? Uriah and I share a suspicious look.

calls out 2 people at a time and the woman gives them each a serum while taking them to a room to test out. Each person comes back pale or teary eyed

l zone out until she calls "Uriah and Tris!"

We both grin because we are together and then we walk up to the front. We follow the blond lady into a small room and we sit down into the two metal chairs.

"Here is the serum,its called a fear serum. You will go through one of your fears and I will record your times okay?"

Uriah and I nod but give each other a terrified look because 'serums' reminds us of our mission.

We both wince as she and her partner inject a blue fluid into us.

At first, nothing happens. Then 5 seconds later, everything is blurry.

Abruptly, I'm in a field with bright green grass and a bright blue colored sky.

I begin to walk when I see a crow flying towards me. I duck but then I see more.

On spur of moment, There are a bunch of crows clawing at me, ripping my flesh and clawing at my shoulders.

I scream and scream and scream.

Through my tears, I remember forthwith, that Uriah is probably sitting beside me as for the lady testing me.

I spit out a few feathers that I inhaled and drop on my knees in search of anything useful.

Like something loud or pain making like

A gun.

I feel my fingers wrap around cool metal and I quickly grab the gun.

Swiftly, I point the gun at my shoulder and shoot the crow clawing at me. Then, I point the gun upwards and shoot 5 times up into the sky.

Slowly, the crows wicked cawing fade away and I am in the room again.

I look to my left and see Uriah rubbing his eyes at the tears that formed.

I rub a hand at my eyes and realize that I had been crying as well.

"WHAT?!" I look up and see the Blond lady looking at us shocked.

"What do you mean WHAT?" I ask.

"Yeah, we did your stupid test" agrees Uriah.

"You- ...That-... It takes at least 20-30 minutes! You guys took only 3 minutes!" She yells.

Uriah and I look at each other shocked.

"Come with me" The lady says after regaining her posture.

We hesitantly follow her back to the classroom.

" , I will be taking these 2 students for the rest of the day" Says the lady

"Oh sure! Whatever you need!" Says , ignoring our pleading faces.

We sigh and follow the lady but as soon as we turn the corner, I feel a sharp pain and then

_Blackness_

**FOUR POV**

I tap my fingers on the lunch table while waiting for Tris.

The whole day, all I wanted to do was see her and touch her.

I'm starting to get worried, it's been 15 minutes and neither her OR Uriah have showed up.

"Dude, something is wrong!" Says Zeke. ""Their phones are going to voice mail!"

"Oh my god what happened to them?" I say already beginning to panic

Out of nowhere, Caleb comes running towards us, "Meet... Outside...Now...Ditch" He manages to say while panting heavily.

We run outside and follow Caleb. We all hop into his car without any idea of what's happening.

"What is it? " I ask annoyed.

"It's Tris and Uriah!" Yells Caleb while making a sharp turn into the HQ.

"WHAT?!" Yells Zeke.

We run into the building when suddenly, I see black. **A/N Don't Worry, there's more, you'll find out what happened don't kill me**

******************************************* PAGE BREAK ****************************************************************

I open up my eyes groaning as the bright light hits my face.

I move my hand to block it when My hand doesn't budge.

I look down and see I am tied up to a chair.

"What the hell?" Yells someone. I look to my right and see Zeke,Will,Caleb,Max, and Tori tied up to a chair like me.

"AH! You're finally awake!" says a booming voice.

I look up to see a not a man, but a boy like our age covered in piercings and tattoos. He has greasy hair and cold eyes.

"Who are you and What the hell is going on?!" Yells a frustrated Max.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Eric" Eric says.

"Get to the point" growls Tori.

"Very well, first, you might notice that you don't have ANY weapons, for We have disposed them all."

Sure enough, I didn't have my watch and Everyone else looked annoyed because they didn't have anything.

"We?" Asks Will

"Yes, WE as in more than one being. As in I am a companion of Jeanine Matthews. Ring a bell?"

We all nod .

"I have gathered you not to harm, but for you to watch your beloved Tris and Uriah suffer. They seem to have a different effect to her.. Fear Serum... She has tested them with many ... Simulations.. and they both have seem to manipulated all of them"

"She is quite rather annoyed of their bickering and constant results which are ruining her reputation... She will execute them, In front of your eyes. I , for one , Am leaving. Enjoy"

Eric walks out the door after dimming the lights and closes the door.

We all sit in defeat when we see a screen with Tris and Uriah tied up and sitting in chairs like us. There are 2 men in front of them with guns.

"OH NO!" Yells Tori

Max shakes his head. "Watch guys, Tris and Uriah have escaped situations like these before, they will get out, you'll see. They were always the clever ones"

_Tris, please, Be Brave_ I think.

**A/N I know, I'm sorry, A CLIFFHANGER! I am sorry for not updating! I will try and update as FAST as I can so don't worry! I know I am kinda rushing, i just need to speed things up a bit so sorry if you're not liking it. I will also do something about their other friends , Shauna,Marlene,Lynn,Christina... I will include them as well later so don't worry... Sorry for the short chapter.. It's a BRIDGE chapter where you jump from a chapter into action.**

**-Until then (HOPEFULLY NOT LONG) divergentFREAK24**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N THNX SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS! I REACHED 3,100 views so far. I know, not a lot to you but it's AMAZING to me! PLZ .Follow and Fave!**

**TRIS POV**

_I run away from the faceless mangled men trying to grab me. Calm down this isn't real. I think to myself. I run over to the mirror and imagine it's a secret compartment to a stash of weapons. _

_I scream as a man grabs my shoulder. I force open the mirror and it opens easily like a cabinet. I grab a gun and shoot the men and run around just randomly shooting until there are mangled bodies on the ground._

"Try Again!" I say while smirking and Uriah laughs out loud from beside me. The blond lady had tested us with at least 5 simulations so far but within minutes, Uri and I have manipulated them.

I've gotta admit, It's so funny annoying her. Her workers literally have to pinch their cheeks from trying not to laugh at the lady's constant failure.

"Ugh! I'm TIRED of you! Guards! Execute them! Do whatever you want just make sure they are dead!" says the lady.

Two men emerge from the crowd of workers smirking and they grab Uri and I from the chairs.

"Yes Jeanine, We already have some ideas in mind" Says the guy holding Uriah.

_JEANINE! WHAT THE HELL HOW WAS I SO STUPID NOT TO PUT IT TOGETHER?!_

My eyes widen and I watch as realization hits Uriah as well.

I try to break from the guard holding me "YOU BITCH! You have no LIFE! Couldn't get over my father couldn't you?! Didn't anyone tell you that no on gets EVERYTHING they want in life?! You jealous ass BITCH!" I scream

I try to get out of the guard's grasp to attack Jeanine but he has a death grip on me.

The guards haul Uri and I away to a cold grey room with just hard floor, chipped paint, and NO furniture except 2 chairs.

They force us onto the chairs and I shiver from the sudden cold air filling the room.

They first tie my hands to my back and then my body to the chair. They don't tie my legs but I don't mention it.

They both take out guns and hold it to us , almost like they're trying to scare us.

"We're not scared of you if that's your goal" says Uriah voicing my thoughts.

"Pff! That's not the point, we just wanna have a little fun with you is all. Well, not you, the girl"

My eyes widen in realization of what he meant.

The guard turns around, "I'm gonna go get a few things for our fun 'game' so sit tight!" He says while chuckling and then both guards leave the room.

I turn to Uriah. "They are so fucking STUPID!" I tell Uriah while smiling.

"Why?" He asks confused.

I shuffle around with my hands and reach for the knife attached to the back of my belt. As soon as I feel it slip out I immediately slice at the ropes until it gives in. Then I cut at the ropes at my body and stand up.

I hold out the knife for him to see

"This one is all on you Uri, You're the one who thought of wearing this, Good job!" I tell him

He laughs and I walk over to him and work at his ropes quickly. When I'm done he stands and stretches his back.

We hear footsteps and Uriah quickly whips out his knife from his belt and we both stand at the doorway leaning against the frame on opposite sides.

The door opens and I quickly stab my knife at the guard's wind pipe slightly dragging it so The guard doesn't scream and Uriah stabs his knife through the guard's heart. I quickly drag the dying body to the corner of the room and tell Uriah to stand by it.

"This will be an interesting death" I say while winking at Uriah. He stands by the NOW dead body and I sit in the chair waiting for the guard.

The footsteps become louder and then The guard stands in front of me.

"Hey!" I say cheerily. (Or fake cheerily)

"What!? How-" I cut him off "The other guard took Uriah away but he untied my ropes so I could be ready for you." I say while smiling.

He smirks and I almost throw up as he walks closer to me "Let's have some fun then" he says.

He steps in front of me and begins to lean in. I begin to lean in as well

"This is what I call 'FUN'!" I suddenly yell when our lips are a mere 2 inches away and I grab the knife from my back pocket and bring it to his heart so fast that his face is shocked when he falls to the ground.

Uriah emerges from the shadows and laughs so hard. "Oh my god Tris! That's the funniest one yet! I though you were gonna cheat on our fellow Four!"

I laugh and shake my head. "I'd NEVER do that. i love him too much." I say and we both walk out the door quietly.

I begin walking back to the room Jeanine had tested us in Until a sharp object whips past my head.

I jump back and bump into Uriah. I look up and see Jeanine standing with a man who is holding some knives.

"Hello, Try to escape huh? My guards may be stupid but i'm not. There is another problem! You have exactly 5.3 minutes before the building erupts in flames. Don't bother gathering evidence, We stashed all the important stuff so You couldn't get it. It's impossible to get out anyway but nonetheless, Good luck!" Jeanine says and then there is smoke and she is gone along with the man.

The building begins to fill with white smoke and I grab Uriah's hand. "WE NEED TO FIND AN EXIT!" I yell.

He nods and drags me to an air vent. He uses the tip of his knife and quickly unscrews the screws and we hop inside as soon as it opens.

I begin crawling north with Uriah behind me. We have taken about 2.4 minutes so far.

I end up at a vent with light flashing through and I just kick it forcefully and the vent cover clatters to the ground.

I jump down with Uriah following my lead and I look up to see an exit with a huge lock and I notice the smoke is starting to become grey.

I run to the lock and try to use my knife but the tip is too wide and big for the keyhole. I groan and immediately begin coughing. The smoke is becoming more dense. There are suddenly sparks of flames from behind us and I look around for something, anything to use.

My eyes begin to tear up as the heat burns my eyes. I am about to drop to the ground when Uriah yanks my hair really hard.

"OW!" I yell while coughing but then i see what Uriah has, my bobby pin.

Wow

I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of that?

I watch as Uriah carefully picks the lock and then I literally squeal in glee as I hear the familiar *click*.

Uriah shoves the door open and I breathe in a huge gush of fresh air. We run out the door but all I can think is

_Jeanine,This isn't over yet _

* * *

**FOUR POV**

My heart races as Tris leans in to the Guard about to kiss him until she yells, "This is what I call FUN" And stabs him to his death.

Everyone bursts out in laughter, especially Max who is literally choking on his own spit.

" Oh my god Tris! That's the funniest one yet! I though you were gonna cheat on our fellow Four!" Uriah says while hunching over in laughter.

"I'd NEVER do that. i love him too much." Tris says while shaking her head and i smile. "Awwww" Everyone coos and I glare at them to shut up.

We watch as Tris and Uriah maneuver through the building trying to escape the flames.

"This is like a fucking suspenseful movie!" says Zeke.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, except the characters CAN ACTUALLY DIE!" I say sarcastically but end up yelling at the last few words.

Tori chuckles "An overprotective boyfriend huh? Tris will murder you if you do that. She can handle anything, don't underestimate our 2 little goof balls. When they team up, They can escape anything!"

Max nods his head in agreement.

"Hey! What about me!" yells Zeke.

Max laughs. "You're like the big brother protecting his family when you go on missions with Uriah and Tris. You're too serious"

Zeke rolls his eyes and We hear Tris shout "OW"

I look at the screen and see Tris rubbing her head while glaring at Uriah but then she smiles as she realizes he is picking the lock using her bobby pin.

They run out and now we can't see them anymore because they are now out of the building.

Zeke breaks the silence. "Four, If you ever break her heart I will fucking MURDER you"

Tori chimes in "I'll help , If you hurt her I'll make sure to chop off your toes and then gradually make my way up so you suffer"

"And then We bang your head with a hammer but use the pointy side." says Max

_Why is everyone ganging up on me?!_

"Yeah, and then for the last touch, We shoot your neck" says Will

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! I would NEVER hurt Tris because I REALLY like her and if I ever hurt her I will never be able to live with myself OKAY?! Quit making my murder story here !" I say annoyed but with sincerity

They all laugh and I realize they were teasing me. "But seriously, it CAN happen if you hurt her" Says Tori. I nod.

Then we hear laughing and the door opens. We see Tris on Uriah's shoulders and Uriah holding a key.

As soon as Tris sees me she runs over and kisses me full on the lips. Then she takes a knife out of her belt and begins cutting the ropes off me.

"Hey beautiful" I whisper in her ear and she blushes.

"We watched you guys on this screen" says Max and Tris turns around. "Really? Did you see my AMAZING stunt? Did Four have a heart attack here?" says Tris clearly amused.

"HEY!" I say "You would've probably felt the same way if I was about to kiss a girl!"

Tris just chuckles and pecks my lips. Max laughs again. "I am going to literally write that down so everyone knows about the story!" says Max.

Tris curtsies and begins coughing a bit. She hunches over and I hold her up. "I- Breathed i-in too much smo-oke" She says suddenly having a coughing fit.

I snake my arms around her waist and carry her.. "I'll take her to the infirmary to get checked out" I say.

Everyone nods and I carry Tris there sneaking in kisses on her head, cheek, chin, and temple.

After Tris gets checked out, We head over to the Cafeteria to get some Dauntless Cake because she claims she missed Lunch and it's literally Dinner.

Tris has an inhaler but she only needs to use it for a couple of days.

When we pass by the Chasm I quickly stop her and gently press her against the wall. Tris chuckles softly. "Somebody's being impatient"

I chuckle as well "I can't help it, I'm addicted. You can't blame me, I've waited all day" I say and then I press my lips to hers.

She kisses me back and I snake my arms around her waist while she slips her arms around my neck.

We kiss for another minute when she suddenly pulls away and begins running.

"HEY! That was mean!" I yell at her and she laughs while running.

"I may be hungry for your kisses but I think i'll stick with using Food" she calls over her shoulder and I run after her and scoop her into my arms.

She laughs and I snuggle my face into her hair while walking to The cafeteria.

"Dauntless cake here I come!" Tris chirps Happily and I laugh at her childishness.

**A/N SOOOOOOOOOOO Yeah did you guys like it? PLZ READ REVIEWFOLLOW ANDFAVE!**

**i'm kinda worrying... The reviewing has died down and I'm starting to think it's because the story is turning out bad? Idk just being self-conscious... Yeah so Plz review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! I got a hold of the computer soooo HERE IS UR UPDATE! AND THNX FOR ALL UR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND ADVICE!**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up and realize that today is FRIDAY!

Last day of school before the weekend!

I slowly get up and suddenly all the events of yesterday come crashing down on me.

1.) Uri and I were almost burned in a fire

2.) We let Jeanine slip through our fingers

3.) We uncovered NOTHING but the fact that she has fear serum and that we had a rare approach to it.

Out of all that , I think I enjoy the fact that we embarrassed Jeanine a lot by manipulating EVERY single one of her Stimulations.

I walk towards the bathroom and take a warm shower washing all my problems away and comforting me with its warmth.

As I get out, I slip on a towel and walk to the mirror. I wipe my hand across it to get the condensation off and just stare at myself.

I have a light bruise from what Molly gave me and a few scratches.. Nothing horrible.

I walk over to my closet and pick out a white long sleeved shirt with a blue anchor drawn on the front, and some dark denim high waisted shorts.

After slipping those on I walk over to my weapon closet and spot a hair clip shaped as a bow with a smoke bomb and anchor earrings which are _REALLY,_ explosives.

I smirk, I know I can't explode a whole place but _WHAT THE HELL!?_ It's AWESOME to have!

I look through the closet and find a simple belt with a knife attached and grab it. Agents just seem to love that simple thing, it helps you get out of ropes when enemies tie you down. I decide to give it to Tobias since that really isn't my size OR style.

I slip on the earrings carefully that I had picked out for myself an then I begin to make a Messy Bun. Weird, it's harder to make a MESSY bun than a normal bun.

Brushing that thought away, I finish my messy bun but leave a few strands of hair in the front for me to clip back with my bow. I braid the strands and clip it back.

I slip on a pair of knee high black boots and then I FINALLY walk out with Tobias' belt in my bag.

I decide to stop at Starbucks for a pumpkin spiced latte. I buy a sandwich as well and then make my way to school.

I sit in my car while eating my sandwich slowly when I hear a _tap tap. _

I look up and see Four standing by the passenger seat. I unlock the car and take another bite out of my sandwich.

"Hey!" he greets.

I nod back since my mouth is full.

"Erm.. Aren't you gonna give me some?" Four asks innocently.

I look back at my sandwich and see I only took a couple bites. There was A LOT still there.

I smirked and spoke since I had already swallowed.

"I don't know.. You have to earn it, if you do, I will give you a gift and half of this sandwich" I say.

Four smirks "That's easy" And leans forward and presses his lips to mine for a full 5 seconds before pulling back.

I just roll my eyes and tear the sandwich into two and take the bigger size.

He takes the sandwich grinning and looks at me. " Did I tell you that you look good?"

I roll my eyes succeeding in hiding my blush. "Nope. But thank you." Then I remember The belt and reach inside my bag.

"I got this for you since we all had one and you didn't" I say and hand him the belt.

He takes it and stuffs the rest of his part of the sandwich in his mouth. I wrinkle my nose and he smirks. He slips on the belt replacing his other one and sets his old belt in the back.

I laugh and grab my pumpkin spiced Latte. Then, I walk outside and into the Music Room with Four hot on my heels.

* * *

"YOU HAVE A HUGE HOUSE!" yells Christina.

I just simply nod while smiling and take them to my room.

I noticed I haven't really spent a lot of my time with my friends so I invited them to stay a day as a sleepover. the boys were going to Zeke and Uri's house.

As we walk up I chuckle at their weird gawking noises and gasps as we near my room. I open my door and Christina runs to my make up area. Marlene sprints to my closet of clothes, Shauna sits on my bed and Lynn walks over to my knives and a target.

I walk up to Lynn, "SOOO My favorite, Want me to teach you?" I ask.

Her eyes widen and she smiles and nods. I almost faint, She has a beautiful smile, if she wasn't so cold and she didn't shave half her head, she would be the hottie.

I demonstrate and then teach her. As I instruct, slowly, all the girls begin to join in. I open my mouth to tell them that we could practice in my training room but then they'll get suspicious so instead , I ask, "Who's Hungry?"

Everyone cheers and I tell them to wait. I look at all their targets and see Lynn has gotten the middle, Christina and Marlene are a TAD bit off and Shauna got the center.

I smirk and walk downstairs with everyone following me. I walk over to the fridge and take out a tray of Lasagna My mom had left for us to eat.

I put it in the oven to heat up and while it heats, I grab a few drinks and different varieties of chips starting from Funyuns and ending with Doritos.

I walk back over and take the Lasagna out and Put it in each plate with a drizzle of sauce and a sprinkle of Mozzarella Cheese.

"Grab whatever drink and chips you want!' I say and the girls all go scrambling to grab their plates and choices.

I walk back upstairs with some Lasagna, Hot Spicy Cheetos, and Mountain Dew. I decide to take them to the Movie room and I set my stuff down on a table. I grab the remote and turn on Criminal Minds. The girls come trickling in and immediately begin to eat and watch carefully.

When I was with Zeke and Uriah, We would watch Criminal Minds because it literally trained us how to find criminals and gave us tips on different strategies.

I look back at their furrowed eyebrows and scrunched, concentrated faces.

I'm training them to be a secret agent and they don't even KNOW it!

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" We all shouted at the same time and laughed. We all suspected that The criminal was Crazy and was imagining the audience.

I decided to take a bold move. "What would you guys do if you were secret agents?" I ask awaiting their answer.

"Kill, Shoot, Combat, all that cool stuff" says Lynn. I smile because that's a majority of the work.

"I would go on missions because I can easily tell when people lie or suspect anything without you realizing"Christina says smirking. Impressive.

"I would just go on CRAZY things like go on a run and try to catch a criminal, Like do Park our!" Says Marlene. I laugh.

"I would just do all the thinking with the files and stuff. Track everything, All the gadgets, and SOMETIMES maybe do some missions.

I hold myself from saying that you COULD be like that and you CAN do all that but I refrain.

I nod my head instead.

**A/N - HEY GUYS! I KNOW! This is a Filler Chappie! Sorry but I have to make some friendship grow within Tris and the Gang! Don't worry! Action is Coming Be patient! PLUS! I wanted them to have basic knowledge of combat cuz it'll come in handy !Hmm.. (Hint)**

**-divergentFREAK24**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N IM SORRY GUYZ! HAD TO GET SCHOOL SUPPLIES CUZ FOR ME SCHOOL IS WELL, Today! SOOO here I am up at 12:00 am writing this cuz I feel bad.**

**TRIS POV**

We all go to sleep around 2:00 am and when I wake up, it's 1:30 pm!

"WAKE UP GUYS!" I yell to the girls who are snuggled up in their sleeping bags on the carpet floor.

Christina moans, Shauna slowly gets up, Lynn peeks one eye open, and Marlene stretches.

"Good morning, Good MORNING!" Sings Marlene happily.

God, How can this girl be so CHEERY about getting up in the morning?

I laugh and get off my bed and begin to fold my blanket.

"Come on guys, If you hurry up I'll ask my mom to make us WAFFLES with all those goodies for Breakfast!" I say with a smirk while pulling my bed sheet flat.

After saying this, All of them are folding up their sleeping bags and running around to fetch their stuff to clean up their face.

* * *

We all walk down stairs and I smile as I see my mom is ALREADY done making our Waffles.

"Hey Mom!" I say cheerfully.

"Good morning Mrs. Prior " Chirp all the girls.

My mom smiles at them, "Please, Call me Natalie" My mom says while passing out the waffles.

I sit down and look at my waffles. They're just regular 2 regular round waffles with whip cream, strawberries, blue berries and confectioners sugar sprinkled on the top.

We all dig in.

I feel a vibrate in my phone and grab it to find I have a text. Weird thing is, So does everybody else.

I look down again confused and read the text.

**_If you fear your life, you would Come alone to the Gas station, at 2:00 p.m. sharp - Private Number_**

What the hell?

I look up to my friend's faces and see Lynn smirking while the rest are somewhat scared, ...and excited?

"Did you get that weird text?" Asks A smirking Lynn.

We all nod.

"Sounds like, a _MISSION_ to me huh guys?" says Lynn putting emphasis on the word Mission.

My heart skips a beat when I realize why she was smirking. If anyone should go, it's ME! I'm the trained secret agent here! Why did we ALL get this text then?

I look around and see everyone's mouths slowly forming into a smirk like Lynn's.

Shauna suddenly walks over to our computer and plugs in her phone with a USB.

Oh _GOD_! I know what she's doing!

"What are you doing Shauna?" Asks Christina.

"Remember I told you, if I were ever become an agent, I would do the Computer stuff? Files, gadgets, and in this case, _Track everything?_" replies Shauna.

I slowly walk over to the computer, if they're determined to do this, maybe I can pretend this is a test. Maybe they were meant to be an Agent like me.

I see hundreds of codes and what looks like a drooling Lynn, Marlene, and Christina. I smile, I understand the codes. Shauna does too.

I snap back when Shauna prints out something. I look at the paper and smirk proudly as I see an address and information from this phone.

One point to become ... SURPRISE! A Secret agent!

While they all crowd around the paper, My thoughts travel to how I'll break the news of how I TRULY am.

_Maybe, We're throwing our knifes and I do some AWESOME move and..._

"Tris honey?" Calls my mom breaking my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask shaking my thoughts away.

She beckons me over. I walk over to her after seeing the girls have notebooks out (god knows from where) and are busy writing.

" Tell them" She says simply.

I gape at her as the 2 words sink in my head.

"_Tell them_?! Mom, It's not _THAT_ easy!" I whisper yell.

She laughs. "Isn't that how your father told you" She says while smiling.

_FLASH BACK_

_I ride my father's back as he walks to his work. He promised me he would take me to it as soon as I turned 6._

_I look at the normal looking building. My eyebrows furrow. "Daddy! Is this the right place? You said it was cool!" I complain._

_We enter the building. I grip on my father's neck a little more tightly and he kisses my hand in reassurance._

_My jaw slowly drops and places itself on my father's head as I look around. "DADDY THIS IS AWESOOMEEEEEEE!" I yell while jumping off his back._

_"LOOK AT THIS!" I say while pointing at the Tattoo shop. I run inside and ramble about the pictures. I see a young woman and run over to her. "HI I'M TRIS AND I LOVE THIS PLACE! MY DADDY TOOK ME HERE TODAY AND CAN I PLEASE HAVE A PICTURE OF THAT SWIRLY SKULL ON MY SHOULDER PLEEEEEASE?"_

_I yell and suddenly begin panting, out of breath. The woman laughs. "I'm Tori, Why don't you sit there while I get your tattoo?" She asks. I nod and skip over to the chair. I step on the counter and then jump on the chair._

_There are a lot of people coming and getting in line for a Tattoo._

_My dad catches up with me. Tori walks over with a piece of paper and a wet cloth. "Does it hurt? I can handle it!" I say. She shakes her head. "Not at all."_

_She rubs the wet cloth on my shoulder where I told her to, and she places the paper on the damp area. 30 seconds later, She peels it off and I see a skull engulfed in flames._

_"I LOVE IT!" I yell. Everyone looks at me and smiles._

_"Tris, I'm a secret agent, I fight all the bad guys and take them to our prison" My dad says to me._

_I look up at him and tilt my head. "Like a SUPERHERO?" I ask, completely awed_

_"Yes, like a superhero" My father replies while laughing._

_I purse my lips and then grin. "I WANNA BECOME A SUPERHERO!" I yell firmly._

_Everyone either chuckles or coos at my confidence._

_My dad laughs. "OK my little superhero, Let's go" He says while scooping me up in his arms._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smile sadly at my mom, "That was when we went to the HQ!" I say while chuckling. But nonetheless, I walk over to the girls.

"Guys?" I ask.

They all turn towards me. "I have a HUGE thing I need to tell you.. Only if you promise not to freak out on me" I say

They all look at each other and then back at me. "Sure, We promise" Says Lynn speaking for everyone.

My mom nods reassuringly at me and I tell them to follow me as I walk up the stairs, where I lead them to my training room.

I take a deep breath and place my hand at the scan. It opens and I take a deep breath. "Guys, Welcome To my training room. gadgets, files, Guns, Knives, you name it. I'm a Secret Agent." I say.

* * *

**A/N I decided to be nice and not end as a cliffie so I'll add on some more**

All the girls gape as they look around.

"You-You're a secret AGENT!?" Says a bewildered Christina.

"This makes so much sense! The knives, the skill, EVERYTHING!" Yells a fascinated Shauna.

I cringe a bit as I say the words , "Are you mad at me?" I ask hesitantly.

Marlene looks at me eyes narrowed. "Pfft, MAD at you?" She says in an irritated voice. "How about... PROUD AND HONORED!" She yells her tone changing completely.

I take a deep breath and smile. "Honored?" I ask curiously.

Marlene nods. "You told us a HUGE top secret thing and ON TOP of that, You're teaching us!" She chirps happily.

Yep, I'm definitely having them recruited after we're finished with this "Mission".

I walk over to the closet filled with disguises and all sorts of out fits. "ready to armor up?" I ask while smirking.

* * *

I drive my car to the gas station and park in an empty spot.

There is NO ONE here at all!

I walk around the gas station with everyone following me and stop as I see a .._ Piercing? _

Marlene catches the glistening jewelry as well and picks it up carefully.

"Something's not right" I say to them.

Before they can answer, I feel a sharp pain near my head and then.

_Black_

**_[A/N Yeah, i know, an even BIGGER cliffie, sorry, it's fun putting cliffies :) ]_**


	12. Chapter 12

**IM SORRY.. Thats all I can say.. I FEEL SO BAD OH MI GOD! UGH! I can't tell you guys! I never knew it would be SO hard to update! I'll try to make this long! I'm writing this cuz there's no school since our school flooded!**

**TRIS POV**

_I smile as I head out as soon as the bell rings already waiting for Four._

_I run towards the boy with brown hair and suddenly stop as a red head starts hitting on him._

_I am about to barge in when I refrain and curiously hide behind a bush._

_He doesn't snap back like he usually does. In fact, he starts hitting BACK!_

_Suddenly, they're both leaning in... WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_I'm running before I can stop myself to punch the girl before her lips meet Four's and-_

I gasp and sit up as I wake up in a room with only white walls.

I rub my head as the sudden action makes my head dizzy and then the events from I don't know how long ago come crashing back.

_Friends_

_Mission_

_Concealed to Revealed_

_Shiny Piercing_

_Butt of Gun Connecting with my Head_

_Pierced Man dragging me_

I quickly look around and find myself on a soft bed.

I'm still wearing my exact clothes and I can still feel all the bulges where my weapons are concealed so that's good.

BUT WHAT ABOUT LYNN, SHAUNA, CHRISTINA, AND MARLENE?!

I jump out of the bed and my boots make contact with the floor until I'm suddenly on my knees gasping as a sharp pain goes through my head.

The smallest whimper goes through me and my eyes become blurry but I quickly recover and get back up.

I take in my surroundings more closely and see that I'm in a room except there's a window.

Quietly, I tiptoe towards it and look out only to see a note taped to it.

**Ah, You've awaken now. Well, let me tell you, your friends aren't here. Seriously. We have taken them to different locations across the state. Sadly, their only hope is you. We've heard you were good. but this is too cleverly thought out EVEN for you. But, If you insist on finding them, your first clue is in the kitchen. Go on now, no one is here.**

** -Second in Command of Jeanine Matthews**

What. The. hell.

I stare at the note and suddenly I'm shaking.

This is all my fault. this is all my fault. This is all my fault. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!

I mentally slap myself.

_GET YOURSELF TOGETHER TRIS! YOU NEED TO HELP THEM! GO IN THE KITCHEN!_

I immediately walk out and open a random door.

I turn on the light and suddenly a flash blinds my eyes and a sharp pain goes through out my arm.

I quickly back out the room and examine my arm while rubbing it only to feel a slight tingle now and a lump.

Too dark to see now, I run blindly through the halls until suddenly I trip over something and fall on my elbows.

Gritting my teeth and letting out a frustrated scream, I scramble to my feet and look down to see what I tripped over.

A pan.

Which means I'm at the kitchen.

I look around to find a sink, cabinets, bread, fruits, A Window.

Striding over to the Window, I use the light and examine my arm.

I gasp as I see a blue object sort of STUCK into my skin.

Like it's sunken in now.

_FLASHBACK_

_I'm sitting on my dad's chair as I see him hunched over a desk working on a gadget._

_"What's that daddy?" I ask while striding over to him and hopping up on the desk._

_"Something dangerous honey" He says while slowly picking at it. "We need to use it on the criminal we just captured"_

_I tilt my head and furrow my eyebrows. "But what does it DO!" I say._

_I see my father's lips curve up a bit. I was always the stubborn one, asking questions that just HAD to be answered thoroughly._

_"Well, When I put this on the criminal, then his gang or whatever thing he worked for won't be able to track him. Like, all the things that connect him to his gang are blocked"_

_I punch his shoulder. "So, If I had that on me and I was lost, You wouldn't be able to track me? Nada? Blank? Everything?"_

_"Yes, that's why it's dangerous" Replies my dad._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

I feel my jaw slowly drop.

My HQ will never know where I am, I'm blocked out of EVERYTHING they could possibly use to track me except luck.

And if I have this on me, The others probably do too which means I probably can't use my phone.

MY PHONE!

I dig it out only to see there's no signal. Groaning, I drop it back in my pocket and look around for a supposed note that was supposed to be here.

Catching a glimpse of white near the cabinets, I run towards it and read the first clue that'll hopefully, help me.

** The clue To Find your Friends,**

**Is look at where'd they'd most desire**

**Yes, You can not communicate**

**No go before their pain becomes more than minor.**

I drop the note and watch as it floats to the ground.

Oh god, this will be my hardest mission yet.

**AN I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE I SWEAR OMG PLZ DONT KILL ME! Any way, I think we all know where we could find Christina.**


End file.
